Through Hell and High Water
by PoseidonChildOfSong
Summary: In AhrO/HellieAce's world 'Of Song and Claw', used with permission. GerIta, Yaoi, Prehistoric Omegaverse AU. The three Island tribes have lived in peace for years, and all is quiet on the seas. But when Feli, a royal Omega, has his newly promised alpha, Ludwig, forcibly taken from him by a new tribe, will he keep on hoping, or will he go back on his promise and find someone new?
1. Maybe a Promise

_A/N: This fic is based using a world created by two absolutely wonderful writers, AhrO and HellieAce, both of whom can be found on Fan Fic . Net. The world is from one of their current pieces "_Of Song and Claw_", and is used with permission, it also comes highly recommended for reading. I only hope I can do it some justice. Note, the 'Casaraptors' are very much like Hellie's 'Ostards' in the original fanfic, though a more tropical version. On that note, this is an Omega!verse prehistoric AU, so you can expect a few certain things to happen in later chapters. You have been warned. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the world in general, both go to their original creators, I only own the plot line and a few rights to the casaraptors._

_This is only a pilot chapter. If you guys like it, I'll write more. Please R&R, and drop me a PM if you feel like it. I always enjopy chatting to people. With that you may read! _

Bright warm sun light flit down through wide green palm branches, casting streams of light trickling down onto the sand. It warmed the fine grains, and drove the lapping blue ocean back from its high tide. High, high up in the thick limbs of the many fruit barring trees were massive wooden structures, houses. They were carved of branches and trunks and filled in with drift and bamboo wood poles, and roofed with the tick waterproof palm leaves. Connected by strong vine and plank wood bridges, ladders, and wooden decks the entire community of Maykelo (May-kay-low) Island Tribe never had to look far to find companionship.

They were close knit, all held together not by completely by blood but by bond. Alpha, Omega, Beta, they were equal and respected here. But none were closer than the boys currently playing on the damp morning sands bellow the tree houses. Twins, rare and exceptionally blessed by the ocean spirits that watched over them. And yet, despite having shared their mother's womb for nine full moons and being born within minutes of each other they were very different.

"~Ve!~ You can't catch a me Lovi!" Shrieked the first little boy. He appeared no older than nine storm seasons old same as his brother. Neat wavy mahogany wood colored hair curled at the nape of his neck and his long bangs blew back in the ocean breeze revealing eyes the color of the rich sweet liquid they called honey. A single gravity defying curl bounced happily to the left side of his head, just in front of his ear. His thin lithe little body was wrapped in loose baggy white pants with a rare emerald green silk hemming, and a short vest of them same shade left open at the front. A bright smile graced his innocent face as his little feet left equally little prints in the stiff sand of the shore.

"I can too Feli!" The younger twin, Lovi, called chasing after his brother. He had the same basic looks at his brother, same curly wavy hair and wide innocent eyes. Though his hair was a much darker rich cocoa brown color with the same curl sticking up this time on the right side of his head, and his eyes, like the deep green of the jungles, flecked with sand grains. A playful smirk graced his face as he charged after his twin, kicking up lumps of sand with more grains sticking to his heels. He was dressed similarly to his twin, loose white cotton pants, cinched at the knee, but his were hemmed in rich dark burgundy silk, and his thin leather vest was dyed to match as well.

The last remaining differences between the two were personalities. While Feliciano was often an obliviously bright, energetic, and carefree happy-go-lucky child, Lovino proved to be more serious, mostly anti social, and lazily rebellious unless it was something that he wanted to do. This however, wasn't terribly surprising at all, for Feli was an Omega, and Lovi an Alpha. The two would lead very different lives the other tribes-people knew, but it wouldn't harm them to play together now, while they were still young.

"Look at them play Romulus, what fine young boys they are. You are truly blessed to have twin princes." Up in the trees, another Alpha, older and wiser in his age, and a much younger Beta stood in the middle of a long bridge over looking the beach. The alpha, Romulus the one addressed, bared a striking resemblance to the boys. With the same thick curling rich brown hair as Lovi, and the same honey amber eyes as Feli, one might mistake him for their father, but no he was in fact older than that, he was their grandfather.

The beta next to him had straight immaculately neat jet black hair that at times just brushed his jaw. Eyes of the same eternal black were always warm with kindness and wisdom far beyond his young years. Kiku was his name, clad in the long plain white linen robes declaring his Shaman status to the tribe. He had a small gentle smile turning up the corner of his thin lipped mouth as he fallowed the boys movement into the ankle deep rolling tide.

"I am. The ocean and wind spirits were grateful to give me both of them. Though at the cost of their poor mother. And their father gone so soon after too. I only wish I could give them the family they dissever Kiku." Romulus answered as his golden gaze tracked with the splashing children lovingly. It was true the two were royalty among the tribe, after all Romulus was Chieftain. Alas it was also true that the two were orphans. Their mother, Helena, Romulus's only baby, had died in child birth, living only long enough to bless them with their names and hold them both for the first, and last time. Their father, Julius, had been the most brilliant fisherman the tribe had ever seen, but even he could not escape the massive sharp toothed fish that sometimes attacked the fishermen's boats. That had been when they were but months old, and neither boy remembered him either.

"I know, and you do. You love those boys with all your being Romulus, and that is all anyone can ask of an Alpha or their Chieftain." Kiku responded. Romulus smiled almost sadly and kept his sights on his precious grandsons. The two had abandoned their game of chase in the water in favorite of racing each other back into the cover of the trees. They continued under the bridge their onlookers stood on, and up the wide ladder onto the first deck level just bellow them. They caught their breath in front of a large square building with double sliding doors.

The peaceful morning was then shattered by the sharp trill like caw of an animal. Lovi and Feli looked up at each other sharply for an instant falling silent as scratching sounded. Identical excited grins crossed their faces and they both scrambled for the doors. Pulling the large orchid wood bar from its latch, they threw the doors to the sides with a strength exceeding their looks.

"Felicity!"

"Pele(pay-lay)!"

Two large bird like creatures sprang forward on powerful hind legs. They resembled a cross between the tiny green lizards the inhabited the trees, and the colorful birds of the skies. They were mostly scaled, with long elegant necks and even longer strong hind legs possessing three toes each with a wicked claw. Their angular heads came to fine rounded points with thick crowns of feathers that extended from the tops of their heads to the base of their necks, and then from their rumps all the way down into the long flares that dropped off of their almost whip like tails. Though bearing no actual wings or arms they did have a unique webbing between their large toes, allowing them to swim quite well. Small, deadly, sharp white teeth clicked close to either boys' head, but they would never harm the children. Casaraptors the tribesmen called them, and they were amongst their closest friends, and greatest allies.

Felicity belonged the Feli, and bore intense red scales, with multicolored red, blue, yellow, violet, and green feathers falling down her neck and back. She best resembled the birds that sometimes learned to repeat back human sounds, parrots. Though she herself did not have this ability, it sometimes sounded as if she did her best to.

Pele then belonged to Lovino. He however was a beautiful pearlescent white, with beautiful yellow feathers the color of the sulfur crystals that grew at the top of the mighty volcano on the other side of the island. The birds he looked like could also learn to talk, though he never tried like Felicity did. Both were young yet, having been presented to their masters at age four as eggs. They would be around to look after the twins much longer than Romulus would, and for that he was grateful.

"Feli! Lovi!" Romulus called as he made his way down from the bridge and onto the first deck level. The boys looked up at their grandfather from where they had been cuddling their casaraptors. Green and honey eyes lit up and they quickly ordered the bird like animals to stay while they ran and tackled the older alpha's legs in a hug.

"Good morning, Nonno!" They said to him. Romulus smiled as he ran his fingers through their hair with a brighter smile on his face.

"Come on, what do you say we go out riding today? Maybe down to the docks hm?" As if on a cue another much larger casaraptor stepped out of the shelter to stand behind the other two. This one was covered in fine striking storm gray scales, and deep red plumage. Being fully grown, he stood very nearly seven feet tall, at least a foot taller than even Felicity or Pele as of yet but they were still young. Leaving the boys for a moment, Romulus approached the large creature and ran a hand through his bloody colored fringe in greeting. The casaraptor pressed his head into his master's familiar touch.

"Hello Gladiator. How are you old boy?" In return Gladiator rumbled a trill deep in his chest. He was alright, though probably somewhat sleep deprived and annoyed with having to share a space with the two energetic, younger casaraptors. He had put up with them for five years, but they were still chicks in his eyes, and always would be.

"Can a we really Nonno?" Feli asked bouncing over to Felicity's side.

"Please Nonno please?" Lovi asked as he reached up to wrap his arms around Pele's neck. The two smaller casaraptors trilled bright and pleadingly, mimicking their young masters. Between the bright eyes of the casaraptors, and the pooking bottom lips of his grandsons, not to mention he had all but said they already would, he just couldn't say...

"Yes, we're going. Now, go get their harnesses, and we'll go." He said with a laugh. The boys cheered a 'yes' and made a mad dash for the shelter. Romulus fallowed at a slower pace and entered the small stable with a roll of his eyes at their enthusiasm. What he wouldn't give for half of that energy again. Feli and Lovi quickly shook a pair of tough shark hide harnesses from hooks on the wall above a large bed of dried fern and palm leaves. The harness was simple in design, being little more than a loop around the neck and shoulders of the animal a small one seat saddle and straps connecting the two that also served as perches for once feet. But they were functional and easy to slip on and off.

Retrieving his own bigger, well worn gear he whistled for Gladiator as he stepped back outside and easily hefted the light crafted saddle over his head. The main loop settled easily into place just bellow his feather line and Romulus easily swung up onto his casaraptor's back. The higher perch felt just as natural to him as breathing the salty air. With a content sigh he watched as his boys climbed almost clumsily up into their own harnesses. The natural grace with which he did it would find its way into their muscles after a few years a top their own beloved partners.

"The beginning of something wonderful happens today, Romulus. I have heard it in the spirits' voices. It may take years to show itself, but it starts today." Kiku said as he stood before the three.

"Really Shaman? Well then, lets go meet it." The old alpha smirked as he leaned over in his harness taking a tight hold of the hand loops on either side of the saddle. The boys copied him and a gentle tap to Gladiator's side, the casaraptor leaped forward off of the deck and hit the sand running. Felicity's trill of joy echoed as she and Pele fallowed eagerly behind him.

The entirety of the island belong to Maykelo Island Tribe, and a good five miles of the southeastern most beach front to almost four miles back into the jungle housed its people. Romulus and his grandsons lived at the far southern edge of the tree top village, and the docks for the fishing boats were located at the northern end. But five miles on a sprinting casaraptor is nothing. It was but ten minutes before they arrived.

The docks were the center of life in the tribe, having been made of massive palm beams, and planking they extended far into the shallows and were anchored deep in the rough boulders and rocks of the north beach. It was ever and always alive and busy with fisherman coming and going, young omega girls and a few boys repaired torn nets and broken spear heads. Others cleaned and gutted the variety of fish and crustaceans that were brought in with knives made of the sharp black obsidian glass the volcano made for them.

"Feli!" A young child broke away from the crowd. A little omega girl, with short scruffy brown hair and sparkling happy green eyes dashed toward them with the ling hem of her white and palest blue cotton dress caught up in her little hands. She was just older than the boys, ten season old, and already bore the omega mark of three flames swirling together in the hallow of her neck with the single unbroken band around.

"Lizzy!" Feli jerked Felicity to a complete stop at which the casaraptor snorted in slight discomfort but consented any way. Lizzy, as Feli had called her, was actually Elizaveta Hedervey, a good friend of his. The two often met at the docks and played together until the sun set. One time their playing had even led to Feli coming home in her dress and her in his pants and vest, and neither had seemed to mind at all. They were an inseparable pair.

"Felicity think a you can take one more girl?" Feli addressed the creature gently. She chirped affirmatively and clicked her teeth together. Lowering her head she very gently gripped the back of the girl's dress in his mouth and lifted her off the rocky shore. With even more care she twisted around and settled Eliza on her back just behind her boy.

"Thank you Felicity. Come on there's this really cool little cove up ahead, just past the docks, is it alright of we go Chieftain Romulus?" She asked excitedly looking to her leader before the princes. He smiled warmly. He knew the place she spoke of, The Turtle Cove, he had taken Helena there as a child. It was somewhat hidden away, and had many large tide pools where the huge sea turtles liked to lay their eggs and raise the young, making it ideal for children of all sorts. It was where Casaraptor chicks were taught to swim, the large black jungle cats learned to fish, and even human infants were given their first taste of the sea. Though hopefully, the only things they would run into there would be a few trigger fish and some small crabs and spiky urchins lurking around.

"Go ahead, Lovi and I will catch up with you soon." Romulus said with smile. With a swift thank you Feli and Elizaveta took off with Felicity leaping lightly across the rocks and boulders. Lovi stayed atop Pele and looked to his grandfather curiously.

"So what are we a going to do Nonno?" He asked turning his head to the side slightly. Pele mimicked the movement, but turned his head too far so that he was looking upside down. A deep chuckle left the older alpha's chest and he smiled affectionately at both boy and beast.

"I am going to teach you how to throw a fishing spear properly." A wide grin spread across Lovi's round innocent face. He had been pestering the older alpha to teach him how to use one the long deadly spears for almost a year now. The two set off at trot to find someone who could craft a spear small enough for him to use.

On the other side of the docks Feli and Elizaveta were quite happily splashing rummaging around in the largest central tore pool of the cove looking for treasures. The thirty foot cliffs around them were ragged from generation of abuse, making many natural paths to the jungle above. Rock walls twisted around separating the pools giving each a little shelf where one could lay on dry rocks and sit and sun themselves for hours. Nearby, Felicity had lain down in a smaller tide pool, resting her head on the warm rocks while her tail feathers floated and drifted lazily in the water as it lapped at her sides occasionally spilling over her back. The harness was ment to get wet, so there was no worry about that.

"Look I found an oyster Lizzy!" Feli cheered pulling the long curved shell up from the sand and water. It was dark around its rim and a dull chalky white down the rest of the cover.

"Try and break it open, there might be a pearl inside!" Eliza said happily as she paused in her shuffle through the silky sands to watch. Feli eagerly dug his small fingered into the crack and began pulling at it to get the muscle open. It budges, and tore, bit by bit falling slowly open. And then quite suddenly it ripped completely, flying open as the dead muscle inside fell limp. Indeed a small thumb size pearl popped up from the shell, and sailed threw the air while Feli scrambled after to catch it. With a tiny spelunk, it fell back into the shallow water of a pool near the cliff.

"I'll a go get it!" Feli cried as he leaped over the short stone wall and waded through the waters as quickly as he could. What neither child noticed was the rather large, night black cat that had settled just a few rock shelves above where Feli was headed. Its bright yellow eyes fallowed the small boy with a deadly intent shining in them. Feli slowed as he approached the area where the pearl had fallen. He didn't want to disturb the sand and burry the little gem so that he would never find it. He gently sifted through the fine grains in search of his treasure.

Romulus and Lovi were just rounding the bend into the cove when they both spotted the jungle cat poised to strike at the little omega boy. And Felicity and Eliza were only just noticing its lashing tail dangling over the rock edge as well. Just then Feli lurched up from the water with his fist curled tightly.

"I got it Lizzy!" He called happily oblivious once again.

"Feli!" Lovi cried. Elizaveta screamed.

"Feli, run!" Romulus yelled just as the cat sprang with an ear piercing shriek, claws out stretched and teeth bared to kill. Felicity sprang to her feet in a rush of water and ruffled plumage, and leaped forward to the defense of her boy. But before the casaraptor could reach her charge or the cat could land its strike a long three pointed hunting spear flew from the cliff tops. Two of its deadly obsidian points sunk deep into the flesh and fur of the cat's neck and shoulder with a resounding thunk. The force of the blow threw the cat off its mark and into the water, effectively pinning its head under the surface, and drowning it. Though from the placement of the spear Romulus suspected that it would have been dead before it hit the water anyway.

Still this did nothing to stop Felicity from snatching boy up in her teeth and dragging him away from the dead predator with a hiss. Nor did it stop Romulus from springing from Gladiator's back and rushing to his grandson's side. The little parrot like casaraptor pulled a shaking Feli into the curl of her feathered tail and pressed her head to his chest chirping and trilling worriedly. When Romulus reached them he was quick to begin checking the omega over for any injuries.

Feli, while shaking and whining and soaking wet from head to toe appeared mostly fine. Though his usually tan pallor had gone entirely pale and a he couldn't say a coherent word. His right hand was clutched tightly around something in a fist, what ever he had found for little Eliza. The little omega girl wasn't much better than her friend, though she was babbling nonsense apologies and questions.

Finding both children okay, Romulus turned his sights to the cliff top where the trident spear that had killed the cat had come from. He might have expected another hunter, alpha, omega, beta didn't matter, but someone older than the two boys and the young casaraptor that were hurriedly climbing down the cliff face. They were both young alphas by the scent that clung to them and by the single black ring and shark tooth symbol tattooed around their necks. That made them both at least ten seasons old.

The oldest though appeared to be somewhere between thirteen and twelve season old. He had unusual silveren hair and blazingly worried ruby eyes that caught garnet and crimson, an albino child. He wore simple dark blue cotton pants, but no vest, leaving his chest bare. Though this was not uncommon in the tribes, it showed off a ring of fine oceanic swirls around his heart, marking him as promised to an omega. Already Romulus could see strong lean muscle building under his almost deathly pale skin, he would be a fine hunter in the future.

Yet he still carried his hunting spear, so that left the other boy to be the killer of the cat. This one had short sunshine blond hair pulled back from his face revealing eyes so blue they made the ocean itself look pale in comparison. Worry etched across his young face as he leaped from the wall, splashing down near dead animal and soaking his own dark green breeches and loose black animal skin vest. The casaraptor fallowed closest to him, making the old alpha think that it belonged to him rather than the oldest boy. It was a wonderful bright watery blue, with green, and yellow fringe falling slightly to the left.

"Is- is he okay?" The oldest boy was first to speak as he caught up with the younger. They were well out of breath and panting, but still the worry for his grandson's safety was commendable. Romulus held Feli close and nodded with a soft smile on his face.

"Yes he's alright. Thank you, for saving my grandson." He said with a relieved sigh brushing past his lips. The other two let out similar sounds.

"That's good. We've been tracking that cat all morning, I'm just glad we got it when we did." The youngest sighed as relief clouded his sparkling blue eyes. Feli looked up from where he had hurried his face in his Nonno's chest, just peaking out at the new people around him. Felicity, though still edgy from the cat attack, loosened her tail around her boy and allowed him shuffle forward in the water toward the boy who had thrown the spear that saved him.

"Y-you th-thr-ew a the s-s-spear right?" He stuttered out, bowing his head and looking up through vaguely damp bangs.

"I did. My name is Ludwig, and this is my older brother Gilbert, Bielschmidt house. And my casaraptor, Berlitz." The blue macaw colored casaraptor chirped at the sound of his name. Romulus knew that house. Actually one his closest companions lived there. And he knew he had children, but he had never met them

"Aldrich's boys?" He asked curiously.

"Grandsons. Vati is out fishing right now so we're staying with our awesome grandfather." Gilbert said somewhat smugly. Though he had every right. Aldrich Bielschmidt was one of the most renowned hunters that Maykelo Tribe had seen. He and Romulus had often hunted and fished together as boys and young men, felling every kind of beast the islands had to offer. They were unstoppable, the best of all the island tribes.

"Then, here's m-my thanks to y-you. Lizzy and I f-found it in an oyster." Feli uncurled his little fist and held out the small pearl he had recovered. A few stray grains of sand clung to its smooth surface but they did nothing to dampen the beauty of the piece. It shimmered in cream and white, with the faintest pink and blue hues swirling just beneath its surface. A pearl for a life wasn't much but Feli thought it fitting enough.

Ludwig plucked the small round bauble from his hand and let roll into his own palm. It was really no bigger than his thumb print, but it was a kind gesture none the less.

"Thank you." All he could do was smile and let a dusting of faintest pink touch his cheeks. Feli let a small smile touch his face in return. Lovi who had been unusually silent this whole time, sneered at the older alpha. He didn't like how his brother was looking at him, with too wide, too affectionately innocent eyes. But he kept silent on the matter.

"Alright, lets get you two home. Thank you again, know that you have my deepest regard for saving my grandson." Romulus said lifting Feli into his arms. The two nodded curtly, and then turned to take care of their kill. Feli was deposited on Felicity's back and he couldn't help but watch after the alpha as Eliza was settled I to place behind him. She too looked back at the pair, though her eyes fallowed Gilbert rather than Ludwig while her left hand strayed to clutch her wet dress at her right hip.

Romulus took to Gladiator's back once more and silently lead the princes and their friend away while Ludwig, Gilbert, and Berlitz were left with the task of getting the monstrous cat up the cliff side. Lovi kept his glaring green eyes ahead rather than think about how his brother had looked back at the other alpha. He didn't like him, not one little bit.

Feli on the other hand couldn't get the blond alpha off of his little mind. He had only briefly met him, but there was something about him that had instantly caught his attention. It wasn't just that he had saved his life, it was the concern for his safety that Ludwig had freely expressed for him, and the way he smiled back at him when he accepted his gift of the pearl.

Romulus too couldn't help bit give one last glance at the two other alphas. Gilbert was already promised, but Ludwig had only just been given his own alpha markings, and probably had yet to even look at an omega. But they way he had looked at his little Feli made him wonder about their possible futures. Could this have been what Kiku was talking about this morning?

They dropped Lizzy at her home with her parents, who were very happy to see her safe and sound despite the trouble. She thanked them again and hugged Feli good bye tightly before disappearing up the steps and across two bridges into her home.

At their own home Romulus allowed Felicity into the house like he did on rare occasions and left her to guard Feli while he took Lovi to the beach to finally give him his first real spear fishing lesson. The casaraptor carried her boy to his room at south side of the house by the back of his vest. It was simple, with a pile of soft cat skins and other animal furs littered with her own molted feathers, in front of the window that overlooked the ocean and beyond, and a large hammock in the middle that hung from the ceiling. Tanned jungle deer hides and cups and pots of pigments, paint, and paint brushes littered the floor from his multiple finished and unfinished paintings.

Abandoning the comfortable swinging bed for now Felicity opted for depositing him in the nest of furs and her old stray feathers. As she laid down to curl around him Feli wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head where her shoulder blade should have been. She rumbled a trill in her chest and ruffled his hair with her breath gently while he ran his little hands through her multicolored feathers. A sigh left him as he stared out the window to spy another island in the southern distance. Kilowe (Kil-uh-way) Island, home to Kilowe Island Tribe and to the east would lie the littlest of the three islands, Tiberi (Tie-beer-ee) and its small tribe.

Every spring at the beginning of Storm Season the three tribes gathered at one of the islands to call on their gods and spirits to bless the season with good fishing and hunting and the strength to whether the raging storms that drove the giant sharks away for a time. They also held marking ceremonies, for the children having reached their first decade of life. Each would receive his or her tribes' tattoo for either alpha, beta, or omega. It was also when young alpha and omega pairs, or beta pairings with either or another beta, of at least ten seasons old could ask to be promised to each other, like Gilbert had apparently done. Not many did right away, but the few that chose so early, often became the most inseparable and affectionate of mated pairs.

"What do a you think Felicity? Ludwig seemed very nice. Do you think, if we got to know him and Berlitz a bit better, we might a promise to him next year?" He asked glancing up at his beloved partner longingly. Her warm intelligent amber eyes watched him for a moment with all the affection of a mother. She cooed quietly at him and tossed her head quickly, loosing another old golden feather in the process.

The universal casaraptor sign for, yes.

Feli smiled and curled up close to the big bird like lizard, pulling one of the thicker pelts up around him. He thought so too. He would have to find him again first. Though that shouldn't be too hard, he knew where Aldrich lived because if his Nonno, so he could find him there if need be. And you could find almost anyone at the docks at the right time of day. Yes, Feli felt confident he would see Ludwig again, soon. And he hoped with all his little heart, sending up a silent plea to he gods above and spirits around him, that Ludwig would accept his advances, and him, and promise.

_So what do ya think? Is it worth continuing? Let me know please!_


	2. Hell Begins

_A/N: As promised to several people, I am continuing this story. I mean in two days it's gotten more reviews than my other three combined, a grand total of nine. Thank you to all these lovely people:_

_coolcat101s_

_I.F.T.S_

_Ahr0 (one of the original creators!)_

_zoewinter1_

_NekoNinja-chan_

_CountrygalxHetalia_

_phantomsonic_

_And two Guests. _

_FYI, I love reviews, but when guests do it kinda ticks me off, because then I can't give them my personal thanks for it. Oh well, a review is a review and I can be happy with that! So thank you to those two lovely guest as well. I do deeply enjoy seeing people take an interest in my story, da! Also thank you to those who favorited/fallowed this story too! You guys are all frigging awesome! _

_Now read to your hearts content my pretties! Read, Read, Read! Veeeeee!_

Feli did indeed find Ludwig again, outside his own home the very next morning. He had been talking with Romulus on the sands bellow unknowing of Feli watching them at the time. He had asked for permission to take him and Felicity out for the day. Why, he hadn't known at the time but that didn't matter to him just then. His savior had sought him out rather than having to seek him out himself. Did that mean that he too had thought the same things as Feli had last night, about ceremonies and promises?

So he and Feli were allowed out together that day, much to Lovino's dislike. He had tried to fallow them discreetly on foot, but lost them on their casaraptors within minutes. Ludwig took him back to the docks where they wandered, ate and chatted back and forth. They did this many times together over the moons as the dry season ran its course, before Ludwig asked him for exactly what Feli had contemplated that first night.

"Feli, the Storm Festival is coming up soon and you'll be ten seasons old and I was wondering..." the young blond alpha had asked as he worried the edge of his vest. Today he had taken them back to Turtles Cove, and they sat on the rock paths and let their feet rest in the water. Felicity and Berlitz had settled for cooling their heated scales in the refreshing water of another pool near by.

"Ve~ what Luddy?" Feli had taken to shortening the alpha's name in an endearing way.

"Well, well I was wondering... since, uhm, since I... I kinda like you... a lot... I was wondering if... ifyoumightpromisetome!?" The last part had come out so fast that Feli wasn't sure if he had heard him right. But the dark blush to his face and the nervous yet hopeful look in his summer blue eyes told Feli that he had heard exactly right. Nothing could have stopped the grin that lit the young omega's face as he leaped, tackling the blind boy into the pool behind them, startling their casaraptors in the process. They landed with a deep splash in the water, but neither minded being completely soaked to the bone at that point.

"Vee!~ Of course Ludwig!" Felicity and Berlitz watched as the blond wrapped his arms tightly around Feli's smaller, more lithe form. Approving coos and trills went up as the pair agreed with their respective partner's choice. The two enjoyed each others company as much as their partners did, and if they had to live the rest of their lives side by side, well then they were perfectly okay with that.

And that's where they were found a week later at the Storm Festival. Maykelo Island had the honor of hosting it this year, and the tribes had gathered on the wide sandy beach to celebrate together. A central fire had been built sending sparks and ashes rising to the night sky for the spirits that lived in the ever erupting mountains of the island. The casaraptors of all the tribes, those that had come any way, were gathered together themselves at the base of the trees at the edge of the jungle, chattering away in their own little trills and coos to each other.

The combined peoples milled about, picking through what was left of the food from the great feast earlier, talking and catching up with friends from the other islands. Though rivalry over the oceans and slight differences in culture split the tribes, any one was open to leave or join, if the right circumstances were there and steps were taken. Many despite having left their birth tribes, still kept ties there. After all it was their home by birth.

Many of the omegas and even betas, male and female, children a like, danced around the blaze in twirling flying skirts of brightly colored fabrics while others played on pipe flutes, drums, and small string instruments. The music was light hearted and quick, calling to those fleet and light of foot, and bright of soul and heart. Those that flew about the fire couldn't help their smiles and laughs joining with the music as it played.

Feli was among those whirling around the flames in bright reds and blues, decorated with small white shells that jangled in time and the colorful feathers of his casaraptor. A bright orange and pink orchid was tucked into his hair just in front of the odd little curl that bounced on his hair. Ludwig could see where his neck shined in the firelight from the ointment Kiku had applied over his new omega tattoo. The black ink shimmered beneath his sun kissed skin as he moved, the three points of flame seeming to move as if fire actually licked at his throat.

Ludwig spared a glance down at the new, elaborate cats paw inked into left shoulder, for the cat he had killed saving Feli, and smiled thinking how it had brought them together. Looking back up he caught Feli giggling, and laughed allowed as the prince twirled around, his bare chest rising and falling rapidly as he gasped for his breath. The fire could go out for all Ludwig cared, to him Feli's smile could have lit the whole beach.

"We have one more ceremony to enact this night before the gods!" Romulus's deep voice carried far across the area, from the young newly bonded couples roosting in the trees at the edge of the sand line, to those who rested in their boats moored in the shallows. The music stopped playing and Feli froze in his place before Ludwig reached out to pull him back to him as others cleared the dancing area. All attention was drawn to their Chieftain and the other two who stood near the fire pit so that it threw interesting shadows across them. The lights and shadows shifted and changed, revealing new marks, and hiding old features.

Tiberi Tribe's chieftain was young yet, a man by the name of Alfred, with hair the color of the setting sun on sand with a little cow lick the stubbornly stuck at the front if his mop top due, and eyes just a few shades lighter than Ludwig's. He bore an old promise mark on his muscular chest, filled in with a design of twirling falling leaves that danced about each other, his mated mark. It shined in the fire light with the clear healing salve that was spread over new tattoos, which could only mean he had taken his promised on this very same night. By all means he should be with his mate, probably hiding in the trees at the edge of the jungle, alas, he was chieftain, so he had to be down here instead.

In contrast, Kilowe Tribe's chief was a middle aged man, Ivan, with the most pale beige blond hair and bright violet eyes that held an almost childlike innocence in them yet. Though far from ever being cold, he wore a pink tinted white scarf wrapped securely around his neck that clicked with weight of shells tied it the ends. Scars littered his body, striking even paler than his already pale skin, but none marred the rare golden inked flower that circled his heart. No promise ring surrounded the mark, but the shear detail in the golden petals alone conveyed the deep bond that must have been shared between him and his mate.

"We believe that as children our sights are yet unclouded by the duties of alpha, omega, or beta and are clear and knowledgeable in everything. That they see everyone and everything in the best light possible without outside judgment." Alfred began looking across the gathered peoples with the affection of a father watching his children.

"It is for this reason, we allow them to, of their own free will, pick and choose their future mates at such a young age, because their affections are with the purest of intents. Though still too young to know what their given positions in life mean for them yet, at the age of ten full seasons, they are allowed to promise to one another, so that when they come of age they may take them as theirs and create a bond to last lifetimes." Ivan's voice was even deeper than Romulus's, and roughened by the winds of the high seas. Though it was still gentle like a child's.

"Those wishing to promise may come forward now." Romulus announced. Feli and Ludwig were among the first to approach. This surprised the oldest alpha. He had known his grandson and the tough blond alpha had taken quite the liking to each other, but was he really going to promise to him? And so soon, he had only just this night turned ten, was he really ready for this? Looking down at the boy he had raised since near birth he noticed his hand clasped tightly in Ludwig's, and smiled. He and his own late mate Cleo had approached his father in the same manner at twelve and eleven years old with hands wound tightly together. He knew then, this was right for them.

Looking between them and the few other pairs that had come forward they began. The ancient words of the ceremony had been whispered down through the generation since the beginning of the tribes, and carried the power of the ocean, wind, and fire with them. They bound, and forever tied those willing to repeat them, to the person they chose to promise to. The promise mark was then inked into their skin, a circle of ocean waves, to show that the promise would never end On boys it was placed over the heart, on girls, it went on their right side, just above the hip bone. The same place where each would receive their mated marks when they were older. Kiku did this to both with great care, as he always did.

"Thus you promise to your chosen to wait for them until the time comes when you may truly be bonded before the gods." Romulus said with a beaming smile. And it was done. A single chorusing cheer went up from the masses around them, celebrating even though they had already celebrated. Oh well. Ludwig allowed Feli to lead him around the fire in a dance for joy as the music picked up and the voices of the people joined as one tonight. They sang the night away till the sun rose from the depths of the ocean, of storms to come and pass, and fire to rain from the sky, and of young love and joy and life.

Morning found Feli and Ludwig resting lightly against each other as Berlitz and Felicity curled around them for warmth. The fire had died sometime in the night, and now all that remained was ashes and a few thin wisps of smoke. Most others were in positions similar to the newly promised pair, asleep, curled up or splayed out on the cool sand as it stuck to their bodies. The distant trill of macaws gently roused people from their dreams, though many refused to actually get up and move.

Feli opened his eyes and found his head resting on Ludwig's shoulder, and his own hand intertwined with his. Ludwig himself wasn't far from the waking world either, and soon his shocking blue eyes fluttered open to the light of the world. He smiled softly seeing his promised already awake and looking up at him. A soft hmmed rumbled through him as he squeezed the smaller boy's hand.

"Good morning Feliciano." He whispered to him. Feli hmmed in return.

"G'morning Luddy." He whispered back. Ludwig smiled at him and raised his free hand to pet through mahogany colored hair affectionately. How could someone so sweet and kind, and a prince at that, have chosen him of all the young alphas his age on the island? He was terribly lucky, he thought.

"Feli?" He asked. The boy resting against his shoulder hummed lightly, showing he had heard. "Since, since we're promised now... would it be alright if... I kissed you on the cheek?" He'd wanted to before, but had felt it entirely inappropriate. And he also hadn't wanted to possibly scare him off, if they were just friends, it would have been heartbreaking for him. Feli looked up at him with slightly widened eyes for a moment in surprise, and Ludwig though for one fearful moment he might say no. But the soft blush that rose to his face as he turned his cheek up to him told him otherwise.

"You may. Anytime you want to, you don't have to ask." He said almost shyly, innocently. With a soft smile Ludwig leaned down and just lightly pressed his lips the omega's tanned cheek. It was soft, and smooth, and left a lingering taste of something sweet on his lips. He pulled away blushing a light pink, and smiled down at him. Feli's smile was just as soft, and he leaned in closer to the alpha.

"Hey looky there." Feli said pointing to something just behind Ludwig. The boo d turned to discover what he was gesturing to. To his amazement, Lovino sat not far away on the beach with Pele, and another boy. He had dark cocoa brown curly hair like Lovi, and green eyes, but his weren't the deep forest that Lovi's were, no his were the bright new leaf green of spring. As the ocean breeze blew past both caught the familiar Beta scent mixed with Lovi's alpha. The two spoke quietly it seemed, but there wasn't any of the usual hostility the Lovi often displayed towards people, but instead a quiet understanding and simple smile.

"This is good for Fratello, maybe now he will be happier instead of grumpy all the time." Feli said with a happy sigh. He was truly glad for his brother. Ludwig had to agree, he liked the idea of Lovino leaving them alone rather than angrily stalking them all day.

The two sanded a smile before sitting g up more to take in their surroundings. Many people still slept in the sands or just beneath the trees. Most were from the other two tribes, as the people of Maykelo Island Tribe had homes to return to, but there were still plenty of them abound as well.

Tangled in the vines dangling between the trees' branches, Ludwig could make out the form of Alfred, Tiberi Tribe's leader still asleep. He was on his back with his strong arms wrapped protectively around another person, no doubt his mate. This man was just as young as he, and also had blond hair, though his wasn't as brightly yellow nor was it as messy.

Bellow them he could also make out Ivan of Kilowe Tribe leaning heavily against the base of a tree. A woman with long dark brown hair tied in two tails and beautiful tropical blue eyes sat between his legs with his hands and her's on the large swell of her belly. He was leaned over her more petite frame whispering in her ear with a very small smile on his face. She stretched up to plant a kiss on his cheek before settling back down against his larger solid frame.

Ludwig smiled as he turned to look over Feli's shoulder and Berlitz's back to spy Romulus wide awake and standing at the dye of the shore. Waves rolled pushing water up to his ankles each time as he stared out at the rolling ocean. He appeared deep in though with his brow creased and hand on his hips, though a sadness swam in his eyes. Ludwig could only guess that with the ceremonies last night he could t help but think of his own late mate.

From his other side he recognized his grandfather, Aldrich, approach the Chieftain. His own long blond hair blew softly in the breeze, little braid twisting around. His blue eyes greeted his old friend with understanding, and hand came up to rest on his bare shoulder. Both alphas bore old and somewhat faded mated marks, and identical promise rings over their hearts. Ludwig knew that both understood the pain of loosing the other half of ones soul. So the two stood at the waters edge together, not saying a word and simply finding solace in the others company.

Ludwig could only hope and pray to the gods he never had to permanently separated from his little Feli. Be it by death or other means, it would break the omega's heart, and Ludwig just couldn't think that.

"I hope I never have to be away from you for very long Luddy." Feli seemed to know the darker thoughts that plagued his mind right then.

"Me too Feli." He answered. He turned away from the sad sight and gently roused Berlitz, who had been asleep with his head lying over his legs. Feli did the same to Felicity, whose snout had been tucked just against the blue casaraptor's. The two large lizards lifted their heads in unison to look up at their charges with sleep bleary eyes. Feli gently petted his mount's cheek but nudged her up telling her it was time to get up. They stood, shaking the sand from their feathers, and chirped good mornings to their partners.

"Come on, we'd better get you home before you brother or grandfather so they don't think I kidnapped you or something." Feli giggled at the comment. With still somewhat sleepy movements he swung up into the saddle, now with more grace and ease than he had just half a year ago. Felicity stumbled for a moment under the new weight, as she was still sleepy herself, with a quick shake of her feathery head she righted herself to stand beside Berlitz. The male casaraptor, though the same age as she at six now, was just a few inches taller than her now.

The pair set off at steady even trotted up the beach, as the gathering place was set a good five miles south of the actual village. The morning was quiet, just the birds and ocean seemed awake, but that was fine by them, they enjoyed the quiet time just riding in each others company. Though Feli was usually quote talkative, today was content to keep his little mouth shut. Mostly anyway.

"Hey Ludwig, did Kiku say anything about getting more of the salve for the marks?" Feli asked about half way into their trip back.

"No I don't think so. Why? Does it hurt still?" He asked turnip g his head just enough to the side to see him clearly. He didn't want to take his eyes off the path ahead. They were far enough away from both the village and the gathering place that a jungle cat could come prowling out of the trees.

"Ve~ A little, it itches more than it hurts really. Like something is crawling under my skin, or when those nasty little fire ants swarm over your feet and bite and it really really hu-"

"Feli hush!" Ludwig cut off his rant suddenly, jerking back on Berlitz's feathers bringing him to a sharp stop. Felicity jolted to a halt beside him as Feli ducked his head almost instinctively.

"What is it Luddy?" He whispered as a slight fear crept into his voice. Ludwig looked around wildly, scanning the ocean horizon and back into the trees.

"I don't know, I don't hear anything, and that's just the problem, listen even the birds have stopped calling to each other." The little alpha was correct, there was no sound aside from the soft _hush hush _of the ocean next to the them. Ludwig narrowed his eyes at the tree line, searching deeper into the dark green foliage. When a swift black shadow, to big and bird like to be a jungle cat, shot out of the jungle, he yelled.

"Turn back, turn back now Feli!" He roared. It didn't take more a few milliseconds for Felicity to whip about and take off at full speed with Berlitz hot on her heels. Glancing behind him Ludwig made the shape of several people on dark colored casaraptors, bodies painted in striking war colors. The brightly adorned spear they carried held high aloft as they cried and gave chase. The good thing about young casaraptors was that they were generally faster than their older counterparts.

Feli held fast to Felicity's harness as his life depended on it. Though to afraid to look back, he could hear the shrill war cry of casaraptors, and the clatter of spears. He knew a war party of some sort was not far behind them. He prayed to the gods above it was small and could be easily defeated.

They soon spotted the gathering place ahead. More people were awake now, and up and moving about. Many more sprang to their feet in fright and in readiness as the cries of their attackers reached their ears. Feli screamed at the absolute top of his lungs, and he was sure his voice would hoarse for days after that one shriek alone. Men and women, alpha, omega, beta alike began swiftly retrieving spears and bows and quivers from the sides of their own mounts and from the marooned boats. Tiberi Tribe was renowned for their archery which they soon displayed in quick succession as both men and beasts soon began to drop to the sand behind them. Their cries of pain only seemed to strengthen the resolve of the rest, as they charged into the growing line of warriors.

The chaos around them continued as Ludwig leapt from Berlitz's back with his own tree pointed trident spear in hand. He never went anywhere without it, and right now he was glad he did. As Felicity bore her charge in the opposite direction of the attack he and Berlitz leapt into the fray with surprising ferocity. He was not about to let these strange people attack his home, and get away with it with out him knocking a few heads.

Feli on the other hand was not about to leave his promised behind. Pulling Felicity about he grabbed a random bow and spare quiver from the side of an already downed casaraptor. It may not have been his best weapon, but he was trained to use one, quite well too. So he strapped the quiver around his waist tightly and hefted the bow high. It was a bit to big for him but it would have to do for now. He quickly notched an arrow and fired into the thick of the fray aiming for an enemy's skull. It sailed through the sky true and struck home bur Feli didn't take the time to watch, he was already reloading and firing again.

He could make out Romulus and Aldrich fighting side by side from their casaraptors, Gladiator and the jungle green Teuton. Their blazing red and yellow frills made them east to find. Lovi too fought with his spear from Pele's back, with his other friend behind him firing volley after volley of arrows. Ludwig could be spotted with Berlitz as he tore through the enemy with a ferocity that almost frightened him. But he knew better, he was fighting for his life as much he was Feli's own safety and the protection of his home.

Feli continued loosing arrows as he and Felicity slowly picked their way around the edge of the fighting. At one point he ran into Chieftain Alfred who fought like a jungle cat himself, and his mate who displayed an incredible talent with his bow from the trees. He was near the top in the thin branches, with Ivan's mate protectively behind him. She wasn't in good condition, panting and clutching at her round stomach. Ivan himself wasn't far away, using his bullish strength to drive a long spear through the gut of an enemy man. Feli quickly left there and caught a low hanging vine to haul himself up into the trees while Felicity dove teeth and claws first into the fighting.

It wasn't good, the enemy was larger than Feli had originally thought, out weighing the three tribes in number. They were being pushed back towards the sea now, corralled into the shallows of the water away from the boats. Finally, someone caught his grandfather off guard and pulled him down from Gladiator's back and dragged him through the fighting to where the fire had been. Now it was nothing more than a raised lump of blackened and bloodied sand.

"See here! We are the Banished Ones! The ones who you deserted and left behind to die! Ones who you deemed unworthy of being accepted into the folds of your tribes! We are our own tribe now! We are Dead Island Tribe! And we will not be belittled any longer!" The man screeched jerking up a beaten and bruised Romulus by his hair as if showing off a prize. Despite the layers or red and yellow war paint one could make out the pale skin, and dark hair and wild brown eyes. He must be their, uh, Chieftain? Either way he had his Nonno and that just wasn't going to sit well with him.

Just as an obsidian blade knife was raised to Romulus's throat Feli loosed an arrow. But wasn't that arrow that stopped the man, though it did sink straight through his hand. No it was very familiar trident spear, with blue, green, and yellow feathers whirling around just behind the head, that sank into the man's abdomen. He stumbled back, releasing his Nonno, and doubled over on his knees. His blood ran a dark red, staining the sand pink. Shakily he wretched the spear from his gut, letting his spill even more.

People who had stopped to hear his declaration either cheered, or cried anguish. This was exactly what the tribes needed. With their leader dead this Dead Tribe was disheartened and fighting wildly, giving the people of Maykelo, Kilowe, and Tiberi the upper hand they needed. They began pushing back, out of the rolling pink and red waves. Feli let off a whoop of sheer glee. They were going to win this fight.

"Dead tribe, to the boats! Bring any prisoner you can!" He thought to soon. More shrieks went up, more of fear this time rather than pain. He could already see a few people being dragged off north on casaraptors. With a precision and speed Feli hadn't quite known he possessed with a bow he loose arrow after arrow, felling or at least injuring enemy warriors. This forced them to drop of leave their captives and flee or die.

A sudden shriek bellow him brought his attention to the base of the tree, Berlitz and Felicity both stood there calling to him desperately. Fallowing the big blue casaraptor's line of sight he saw Ludwig being dragged off by three people on casaraptors. He was clawing and biting trying to get away from them. But even Feli could see the wound to his right shoulder that was causing him pain.

Acting on instinct and reflex Feli dropped from the high branches and onto Felicity's back. The three then tore off into the dispersing fighting after him. Berlitz bolted ahead of them trying to get at his charge. Out of now where an arrow flew apparently true and struck the blue lizard's left flank sinking almost halfway down the shaft. He dropped to the sound rolling, tumbling over once twice before skidding to a stop with a pain filled cry in the sand. Feli felt a pang in his heart for the injured animal, he would come back for him soon. For now he turned back to fallowing Ludwig and his captors.

They were certainly swift, bit Felicity was gaining, but another arrow came up from ahead and struck Felicity's right side, sinking into the space between her rib cage and hip bones. Thankfully nothing vital sat there. But it sure put her down like a hot rock. She shrieked at the pain the wound caused, and promptly fell to the sand, no rolling, skidding, or flailing. Just dropped. Feli found himself thrown to the side rolling a few feet away from his mount in the warming sand.

As his world began fuzzing on the edges he watched his promised borne away from him. He tried to speak, to call out to him, but his voice just wasn't there. He tried lifting his arm to reach out, but the pain protested the movement of the appendage. Ludwig and his captors disappeared over the sandy horizon, and Feli was left lying in the sand trying to reach him as his vision finally faded to black.

_**"LUDDYYYYYYY!"**_

_A/N: I know, you probably all hate me right about now. Just to let you know this story will have , at least, a mostly happy ending if I can finagle it. Well until chapter three dear readers!_

_Bu-bye Vee!_


	3. I won't Give up on Us

_A/N: Hello again! I'm sorry if this update was a bit slower than the first two, but I will try to have one up at least one a week, No promises though. The only exception should be this coming week, as I leave this very afternoon to attend my cousin's wedding in Colorado, and then it's straight to Michigan for Cherry Festival and more family vacation. I will, ehue very sadly, not have Wi-Fi for a good portion of this trip. _

_Well onto lighter matters. My reviewers!_

_QueenOfThePride_

_Axelgirl14_

_My technically sister, Kell, as a guest_

_J-J-ANIME-ROCKS_

_I.F.T.S, hello again sweet!_

_Ahr0, lovely to see you again!_

_And CoutrygalxHetalia, a blast to see you again too darling!_

_Many thanks to you for your lovely reviews! They make me so happy and keep me writing! Thank you to all who favorited and fallowed this story as well, you mean the world to me! And even bigger thanks to those favorited me as an Author! I don't know why you would, but thank you!_

_Also, since I won't be around to say it, Happy early Fourth if July!_

_Now onto the story! Read read my fluffels! Read!_

The first few days after the attack none of the tribes dared to leave Maykelo Island. The fear of the Dead Islanders still roaming the sea and the deep jungles of the island kept the people from wandering more than a mile or two away from the village. The three Chiefs often conveyed in Romulus's home to try and work things out about the new threat of Dead Island Tribe. At least, when Ivan wasn't with his mate and their new born daughter, Anya. The scare of the attack had sent Seychelles (I'm not bothering to change her name it sounds pretty anyway) into early labor, and she had fought through the rest of the day to have her baby. Thankfully the brand new beta girl had been born healthy, small, but healthy, and Ivan was often found with her cradled in his arms while his mate rested. She seemed to be the one and only small joy that had come of this attack.

Feli on the other hand refused to leave the stable for anything but the absolute essentials. He tended to Felicity and Berlitz's wounds all day and night, busying himself to keep his mind off of the fact that his promised alpha was now gone. He didn't even once think the word 'dead'. No he just wasn't. He knew Ludwig wouldn't let them get him, he would find some way to escape from them and come back. Any day he would show up at the Docks in a beaten enemy boat, bruised and battered but alive. He just knew it. There was no other outcome to this.

In the mean time he changed bandages and cleaned wounds, and spent hours just sitting with the big blue casaraptor as he sulked. Having his partner stolen from him, it probably hurt Berlitz as much as it hurt Feli, maybe even more. He rarely left his place by the window, just staring up through the leafy tree tops at the blue sky above. Feli wondered if he didn't watch it because it reminded him of Ludwig's eyes. Felicity often sat with him, tucked in behind him so their uninjured side touched, and crooned what sounded like songs to him often. She wasn't as bad off as her charge, or her new bunk mate, but she worried over their pains, and that pained her.

Lovi and his new friend, Antonio, stopped by every so often to check up on them, or when he came to see Pele. The white and sulfur casaraptor had been injured also, with a long gash running from the middle of his back down into his right flank. Felicity and Berlitz could at least get up and move around, but Pele would be down and out for awhile. So Feli tended him too. Gladiator, sick of all the chicks invading his stable had moved in with Teuton at Aldrich's home for the time being in Berlitz's place.

It was there that Feli found Gilbert on the day he finally left his own casaraptors to check on his Nonno's. He was just outside with a wooden tub full of salty ocean water, with several shredded rags soaking in it. However the water wasn't clear and clean, it ran with a dark pink hue to it. One Feli recognized well by now. He knew that few of the casaraptors had escaped with out some form of wound, but were the old lizards' wounds both so bad that it made the water so dark?

"Feli!? What are you going here? I though you were with Berlitz and Felicity." The albino asked as he rung one cloth out, attempting to get as much us the bloodied water out of the fabric as possible. He wad certainly surprised to see the youngest of the twin princes out and about. No one save for Lovi, Antonio, and the chieftains had seen him all week.

"I just came a down to check on Gladiator." He said quietly. A tiny smile graced Gilbert's face and he tossed his silvery head in the direction of the open stable. He dropped the mostly clean rag into a pile outside the tub and picked up another one.

"He's inside. Mostly graze wounds, nothing like Teuton's though. He'll be unawesomely laid up for awhile." He said with sadness touching the edges of his voice. Feli almost breathed a sigh of relief hearing that old Gladiator was relatively okay, but didn't at the news of Teuton's injuries.

"Is he a ok?" Feli prodded lightly as he peaked around the door into the dark stable. Gladiator was in the corner standing over a bed palm leaves that contained the stretched out form of Teuton. Normally a casaraptor would sleep with their head held up or at least tucked into their side, but Teuton let his long deep green neck stretch out, and head loll to the side. White linen bandages were wrapped around the upper most portion of his neck, and more swaddled his rib cage and left long leg. Even in sleep Feli could read the pain in the giant lizard's expression. Gladiator himself seemed to take a gentle protective stance over his old friend, before realizing it was his own partner's blood that stood before him.

"Veee~ Poor thing. I a hope he heals a quickly." Feli mumbled quietly as he shuffled inside and over to the larger stormy gray casaraptor. Gladiator lowered his head to brush the boy's shoulder and rumbled a bit in greeting. True to Gilbert's words, his sides were littered with small scales and cuts where his smooth waterproof scales had been ripped off. But he didn't appear in any major pain. The young Omega gently ruffled his frill like his Nonno did every morning and then stroked his cheek affectionately. In return he cooed nudging the stiff bamboo bark wrapped around his wrist. He had taken a nasty fall off of Felicity, and while it wasn't broken, Kiku had wrapped the sprain any way.

"Me too." Gilbert whispered quietly, as he continued to ring the dark water from the rags. Feli turned back to the casaraptors and let his hand rest in Gladiator's warm red feathers. The humidity in the air seemed to become even more heavy with the silence that surrounded them. Feli didn't quite feel like going back to Berlitz, Felicity, and Pele just yet. After all Lovi had been pestering him to get out for some time now.

But the silence between the two was neither the companionable kind shared between he and Ludwig, nor the tense one when he and Lovi fought. It just was, and it was mildly awkward. Like they both had something to say but couldn't quite get it out into the open. There was something bugging both of them.

"Hey uhm, Feli?" Gilbert was the first to break the heavy muggy humid air. The omega started slightly at the sudden sound of his voice. He turned halfway around from where he had shifted to sit beside Teuton to look at him. The albino teen was standing in the doorway rubbing at the back of his neck. "Uhm I, I'm sorry about Ludwig and all. I know its not easy, he's my awesome bruderlein, so I just, I thought you might like to know you're not alone." He said quietly. He continued to stand there awkwardly for a moment before Feli beckoned him over to come and sit with him and the lizards. He scrambled over quickly enough and settled himself behind Teuton, resting his hands in the old casaraptor's dulling yellow fringe.

"Ve~ It's, it just a hurts so much!" Feli whimpered. He hadn't cried, at least not in front of an actual person. Felicity had cooed and nuzzled him all night when he cried after waking a day after the attack. He had ran to the stable and found her and Berlitz put up with Pele and collapsed in a heap of a shaking trembling mess of tears. He felt like doing that again now, and could feel himself just starting to quiver.

The hand that alighted on his shoulder was both startling and gentle at the same time. He had watched Ludwig and Gilbert rough house and wrestle in the sand before and knew the strength and power that the lithe albino alpha possessed. But this did not feel like his sometimes too strong pats on the back. This was the touch of an older brother.

"Hey. If you vant to cry you can. I'm not going to judge. He's mein bruderlein, and since you are promised to him that makes you my awesome little brother too." Gilbert whispered. Feli needed no other encouragement. He practically flew over Teuton and into Gilbert as new tears steamed his face. The older boy's arms held him tight in a hug as a few of his own tears fell. They wouldn't have to be sad alone at least. The little omega curled himself up against the albino alpha and cried into his shoulder while a gentle soothing hand carded through his hair.

Teuton, despite his injures lifted his head from the cool palm leaves and ever so gently nuzzled into the omega's side. His nose just bumped the sprained wrist, causing a slight whimper of pain, but it got Feli's attention. He looked at the casaraptor's head in his lap and reached down with his good hand to stroke the smooth almost snake like deep green scales of his snout. His tears still fell freely, though much more quietly now, and a few landed on Teuton's own cheek.

"I-I bet you m-miss him too." Feli babbled quietly. He gave a low sad sounding keen in response. Even he missed the little blond alpha. He had watched the boy grow up, and considered him as much a part of his family as he did Aldrich. Feli continued to pet him and stroke his fingers over the few feathers at the corner of each eye. He gave a soft hm and reached his bad hand up to gently whisk his tears away.

"Hey G-gilbert? You're promised. Who is yours?" The question seemed to come out of the blue. But considering his own was currently missing, Gilbert thought it might be out of curiosity, since Feli had never seen him with his promised. But then there was a very good reason for that.

"My little Birdie? His name is Matthew. He's from Tiberi tribe. I plan on going there vhen I'm old enough." He answered as a vague smile crossed his odd features. He remembered the sweet boy so well. His evening sunshine blond hair with its strange loop-da-loop curl, and eyes the exact blue violet of a pansy flower, and he had a smile so shy and gentle it was hard to dislike him for anything. It was that same innocent smile and shy kindness that had led the blond omega to him one Storm Festival when they were but six.

"Vee~ Tiberi? How did you even meet him then?" Feli asked snuffling and looking up at him with wide still wet curious eyes. It seemed so strange that the two knew each other so well yet they came from two very different tribes. Even stranger that they were promised. It seemed almost like a fairy tale.

"At Storm Festival. And he's uh, he's, he's their chieftain's little brother. And he likes to tag along vhen he comes to talk your grandfather. Ve just, it kinda just happened. Ve vere meant to be. And even if he dose live far away now. I know I'll get to be vith him all the time someday." His voice held and affectionate wistful tone that convinced Feli further of the fairy tale part. Yet it sighed him at the same time. If Gilbert and his promised Matthew could still love each other as much as they seemed too, from so far away. Then maybe there was hope that even if Ludwig didn't return any time soon, he would still love Feli when he returned.

"I hope I don't have to wait long to see my Luddy again." He whispered quietly Gilbert wasn't sure at first if he had heard him. But he had and he simply nodded his silent agreement as Feli curled up closer to him. Tears no longer rolled down his face and while sadness still lingered in the air, the easier brotherly company the two shared drifted about as well.

Gilbert held him like that for a long time. He didn't bother to actually calculate it in his head but he knew it had been several hours and getting late into the evening by the time someone came looking. Teuton had long since fallen back into sleep soothed by Feli's light touches and hadn't even stirred when heavy foot falls sounded outside. Both doors to the shelter were thrown wide as several people appeared in the doorway.

Firstly he recognized his own grandfather, and then Feli's. Lovi, Elizaveta, and Antonio were with them as well. Trailing behind were the other two chieftains, Ivan and Alfred, and peaking out shyly from behind the latter's legs was his precious Birdie. Feli was on the verge of sleep himself when they came storming up to the shelter. He only sat half way up in a bleary daze to see who it was.

"Oh thank goodness, we though you'd run off looking for Ludwig." Romulus nearly cried with relief as he strode in and picked up his oldest grandson. He was still small enough to do so, even at ten. Feli almost instantly fell back limp again and sleepily nuzzled into his Nonno's shoulder.

"Mm a sorry for a making you worry Nonno." He mumbled as his dull amber eyes drifted to less than half open. Romulus soothed his grandson's back with gentle touches as the worry and panic drifted from his face. Gilbert too stood as Matthew approached and all but leapt into his waiting arms. He wasn't the jealous type, and he loved seeing his promised alpha stepping up for his younger brother's own promised. But that didn't mean he couldn't see that Gilbert needed some comforting too even at fourteen, because, it was after all his brother missing.

So Matthew let the alluring albino hold him close and tight while Lovi and Elizaveta fussed over Feli for a moment before Romulus lead them out with the boy in arms. Ivan gave a gentle relieved sigh that the boy was in fact safe. He had seen the terror in Romulus's amber eyes and being a new parent himself, couldn't stand the thought of another child gone. Alfred and Matthew had joined them when Lovi had thought he might be with Gilbert looking in on Gladiator. Lovi, despite his annoyance with him, knew his twin very well and loved him none the less. Antonio and Elizaveta had trailed along for support and in worry as well. Feli had many people looking out for him, whether he realized it right now or not.

Feli was carted home and set in his hammock, leaving the care of the casaraptors to Lovi for the night. Though he didn't mind. He had been neglecting his beloved Pele in favorite on Antonio for a few days now. And Pele was equally happy to see his partner and spend a few hours with him. Felicity enjoyed the fresh face as well and even Berlitz, who didn't particularly like Lovi at all, was happier to see the younger twin.

By the next morning, it was determined that the other tribes would leave that evening. Nothing was getting done, and nothing could be done until storm season passed and they could launch a counter attack on the Dead Islanders. So the chieftains decided to adjourn and call a proper council when dry season rolled back around.

By birth, Feli and Lovi were obligated to see the other tribes off of their island. It was good diplomatic practice, some claimed. Lovi called it discipline training. Gilbert joined them at the end of the Docks as sails (yes the boats have sails, mind you though, their like a bed sheet tied to a stationery post, nothing fancy) were unfurled and people began saying goodbyes. He left his Birdie with a lingering goodbye kiss and a promise to wait out the toughest storms to see him again. New little Anya was given a rare blessing. Though born as the princess of Kilowe Tribe, she was born on Maykelo's soil, and so held a special place in both tribes. She would be welcomed with open arms to either with no rituals necessary.

The peoples of the two tribes were sent off with the blessing of safe passage home, and strong winds in their sails. They cast off into a bloody sunset filled with thick puffy clouds, one promising fair weather for the next day. The gods' storms held off for now, being kind to their chosen children. Feli should only have had to stay as long as there was a boat on the horizon, but even once the golden sea had swallowed them he did not leave. He stayed there, letting the ocean breeze pull his hair back even as the sun disappeared and the sky turned indigo and the stars appeared. Eventually it was Gilbert who returned to lead him home.

With one last sad glance at the darkening waters, he turned, "Luddy will come back. Even if it's not soon, I will wait until he does." and left the Docks.

_A/N: Well, midly un eventful chapter, but it contains good character development. And we got to meet Gilbert's promised, Matthew! I'm a sucker for PruCan. And I needed it for Feli's sake. To prove that yes, even a long distance relationship where you don't see each other works! _

_Also, the new cover image? Yeah I drew that. It is up on Deviant Art if you want to see a bigger version, along with a drawing of the Casaraptors, if you would like to see. Just search the fan fiction's title. My Username there is NarukaUzumaki13, because I was, and am, a massive Naruto nerd too. Well, Bu-bye! I hope you all have a wonderful Fourth of July (Should you live in the US)!_


	4. Just Try

A/N: hey I am back from vacation! Had a blast y'all, but its good to be home. From freak mountain thunderstorms, to wedding shenanagains, wolves and rock climbing, cherry pie eating contests, and walking along the lake front life is okay. There were a few rough down points, and I'm happy to be home. When ever I had a small connection though and when I got back however I was immensely pleased and down right giddy to find such nice reviews for the last chapter. Thank you very very very much to:

Coolcat101s

I.F.T.S.

Axelgirl14

You guys cheered me up quite a bit in a few hard situations. So thank you all for that and your continued support.

And lets not forget those of you who fallowed and favorited either the story, or myself. I love you guys, really I do.

So in honor of this! I will probably have two or even three chapters for you today! It depends on how much I wrote in the car before my kindle battery would go dead and how much other free time I had. So with out further ado!

Read sweet cherries read read read! Mwahahahaaaaa!

Oops, you didn't hear that.

Four years. It had been four years since anyone had seen hide or hair of Dead Island Tribe, or anyone taken by them. It was as if they had vanished into thin air. They had searched the islands and the waters around. And surely they knew better than to go out to the open ocean beyond, there was nothing out there for any of them. Many had given up hope, and prayed that they had been swallowed up and ripped apart in the terrible storm that had hit the islands not long after they had headed home.

It had been fierce, even Kiku could not remember such a storm, and he had lived through twenty five storm seasons. Nor had he seen one as bad since. Though he had an odd nagging feeling that the gods planed to unleash a wrathful season on them this season. He feared for the tribes, as once again they gathered to celebrate the season past and the season coming. Let them have their fun for now, they deserved their happiness while they could enjoy it.

This year they gathered on Kilowe Island's northern most shore. The fire blazed and danced brightly as ever, Kilowe's unique dragon orchid wood giving it a bright pinkish core that flickered softly. Music once again filled the air as yet more food and strong liquors were produced and the drinking began. After all no fun could be truly had until there was a couple of drunken idiots to laugh at. Though it was kept carefully away from children and the eager teenagers just dying for a taste of adulthood and freedom.

Kiku as a Shaman, was supposed to remain distant and aloof to preserve the haunting and spiritual air he carried. Or if he had to be social, convene silently with the other Shamans, Katyusha from Kilowe, and Yao from Tiberi. Normally he would too, he enjoyed Yao's company especially and Katyusha was always such a sweet woman. But tonight even he could not help drifting close to the dancers around the fire and smiling as he watched even the littlest of children just able to walk twirl around in dizzy circles.

Little Anya made an especially beautiful dancer as she spun around with her mother while Ivan watched on from the cooler shadows. At four years old now, she bore her father's unusual beige blond hair, and her mother's tropical eyes, she would grow up to be beautiful. He could spy young Antonio through the crowd moving quite sensually to the beat of the drums and high pitched hum of flutes. Prince Lovi fallowed him around the fire wherever his lithe form and quick feet decided the take him. A shiny new promise mark glimmered on both.

Elizaveta wasn't dancing this year, and instead kept to the musician's side of the fire where she sat next to a young man with dark hair and violet eyes, and an unusual little curling cow lick. He was immersed in playing his flute, but snuck a shy kiss with the girl when he seemed to think none of his fellows would notice the lost notes. He remembered them well. The omega who acted like an alpha and the alpha who acted like an omega. They weren't promised, but Kiku suspected that even if they didn't, they would be mated when they came of age.

The sweet and smokey scents around him did nothing to hide the scent of those newly mated hiding in the tree tops some yards away. Among them he recognized one of his frequent visitors, Gilbert, and the now young man's mate Matthew. They had impressed many tonight, having kept a promise since twelve and over such a long distance, the two defied logic. But then, Gilbert had a habit of going against everything people told him, and he had turned Matthew into a bit of a rebel as well. Kiku would be sad to see them both safely off to Tiberi come day break.

A loud roaring laugh caught his keen ears, and he stopped short to see Romulus drunkenly whirling around the fire with Alfred. A pink blush extended from their faces all the way down their necks, a drunk flush if ever he had seen one. The two appeared to be having a grand old time of it, while Alfred's disgruntled mate Arthur, huffed annoyedly at them. Though Kiku could see the amusement and love twinkling in his warm emerald eyes as he wrapped an arm over his just gently rounded stomach. And even he laughed as the two stumbled and crashed into the crowd falling apart with more intoxicated giggling.

But one youthful face was missing from the festivities and whirling bodies around the flames this year. Feliciano had disappeared yet again. The oldest prince had a habit of it in past years, but especially once he hit thirteen. He would vanish into thin air for sometimes days, and the reappear just as quickly with a more ragged and somber appearance. Kiku could only guess he left to scour the island for any sign of where the dead islanders may have gone and taken his beloved with them. The day of the attack still haunted him terribly, but he was certainly better than the first few months when he would often come to his home in anguished pain over Ludwig. But he couldn't really blame him sometimes. He was promised, and the next day his promised was taken from him.

Now he seemed mostly carefree, aside from his responsibilities as a prince, and could often be found out on the ocean in his small two person skiff (its a kind of small sail boat). The water was his second home, as it was for many, and he possessed as much a natural ease for it as he did riding his casaraptor. He spent many a night sitting at the end of the longest dock swinging his feet back and forth just above the water. Kiku suspected by next year he'd be able to drag his feet through that water.

In fact that's where he was now. Kiku could see him sitting on the covered front of his skiff, moored ten feet or so off shore, with his feet dangling in the water. Becoming a teenager had been good to the prince. He wasn't terribly tall, but he was lean and lanky, an archer. After his almost instinctual skill with a bow had been revealed he had taken the time to hone the skill to expert levels. His mahogany hair had brightened to a shade nearer to a Tuscan red, and now fell straight rather than curling. All save for that one odd little curl that still stuck out from his left ear. Toned lean muscle was beginning to replace the baby fat that had made him cute, though he retained a childish face yet. At fourteen now, Feliciano was growing up to be a very fine looking young omega.

Right now though, he was deep in thought, with his bright bubbly amber eyes closed and brow creased. Felicity was no doubt milling about with the other casaraptors farther away from the gathering. Berlitz would have stayed home to watch the house. That, and since the wound to his left flank all those years ago he hadn't ever really been back up to swimming long distances. Felicity could if she was allowed rest in between trips. But she was reaching the age where she wanted to settle down more with a nest full of chicks and a good strong mate by her side. Kiku could only guess at what that would do to poor Feli if and when the time came.

With little regard for his white clothing Kiku began wading out toward the prince and his boat. The water wasn't deep, two and a half feet and lapping at his knees, but what was a pair of wet pant legs to an islander? The bright full moon shone down and cast a rippling trail of silver light across the dark surface of the ocean. A beautiful sight to be sure, serene and peaceful enough to think.

"Ve~? Can I a help you with something Kiku?" Feli despite his usually oblivious nature was very good at sensing when people were nearing him. Kiku stopped to the right of the small boat, just far enough that if he reached out he would touch the high side of the small craft. He looked up from the alluring ocean with a faint curiosity in his eyes, blooming through a pained sadness. Kiku smiled softly at him.

"No I don't particularly need anything. I simply wondered why you weren't dancing this year? You always dance around the fire at Storm Festival." The older beta asked keeping his voice level and gentle. Feli turned to stare out at the water again and gave a soft 've' of a sigh.

"I just, don't a feel like it this year." He said. That was a lie if ever Kiku had heard one from the Prince's mouth. He had ways been a terrible liar, but that didn't even matter this time. He was dressed to dance, in a long dark green flowing skirt twined with golden tassels and pinkish shells draped around his waist. Black and silver swirls decorated the fabric itself, a hard feat to find the colors for dye, so it must have been specially made for this occasion.

But before he could accuse the boy of such he noticed him glancing over his far shoulder back at the celebration. Sadness locked his gave on his brother as he pulled Antonio from the whirl of dancers for a hard, passionate kiss. Antonio melted right into it, pressed flush up against the alpha as he looped his mocha colored arms around Lovi's neck. Another sigh left his lips as he turned his head back to face away from the scene. Ahhh, and ther in lied the problem.

"Are you perhaps jealous of your brother Feliciano?" He asked carefully not wanting to offend him or put him on the defensive.

"No, I am a very happy for fratello, he needed someone stronger than an omega to a stand up to him and deal with a his temper. Its just..." if one knew Feli then one knew what he was going to say. Kiku sighed. It had been four years. Four miserable years for him, and he had only known the alpha for six moons. It wasn't often, but sometimes when one's promised was taken away before they were truly mated, those left behind could promise again, and add a second thin ring to the index of the original. Maybe it was time for prince Feli to know this option was open to him.

"Feli, sometimes promises are hard to keep, especially those marked in ink. There are cases where a promised pair is torn apart. Those often left behind, can promise again, or wait and mate another if they so choose. I think it is time you knew this was open to you. Its been four years-"

"And I will wait for decades more if I have to. I know that my Luddy is alive, and if he doesn't come back then I will go and find him Kiku." In all his time knowing the boy, he had never heard Feli sound so dead serious about anything. Except for perhaps, the night he had promised. His amber eyes focused straight ahead on the watery moonlit horizon. In the distance, one could just make out the silvery outline of Maykelo's volcanic top, and the faintest glow of fire lights of the few that had stayed behind. "And I'll bring him home." The last part was so softly spoken that Kiku almost though he hadn't heard it. But the emotions poured into those few words was enough to convince him.

"You can't wait decades, prince Feli. You sadly do not have that luxury. You are the eldest, therefore even if you can not fully take over the tribe, it is you who must produce an heir first. Hear me out. If he does not return by the time your heats start, then you must begin looking for a suitable mate." Kiku thought this a fair arrangement, it gave him time to truly get used to the idea the Ludwig was dead. He didn't like having to make it, but it was for Feli's sake as much as the tribe's. The boy could not spend his life wallowing in the sarrow of a lost promised. Yes he would probably never get over it, but it could not dominate his life.

Feli looked at him almost harshly for a moment, a gaze he had not turned on Kiku once in his life. But the Shaman stood firm in the beating waves around him. Yet another sigh left him as he knew it was true and a fair deal given his circumstances.

"Ve~ Alright. That gives a me four more years. I can wait that long." He said quietly. With a silent hand he offered to help the Shaman into his boat. His toes had began to grow rather cold, so Kiku took the offered hand with a grateful smile and climbed into the skiff to rest with with prince as he came down from the bow. He settled himself beside the older beta and tipped his head back to look at the sky.

"Kiku, the gods a tell you many things right? Can a they tell you the future?" Feli asked as his eyes turned to dark golden pools reflecting the distant white stars he watched. The swirled with the lights of cosmos and made him like far wiser and older than he actually was. An interesting look, yet not an unpleasant one. The black haired man gave a soft hum.

"My prince, even the great gods who rule over us do not know the exact future. But hey have given me many a glimpse of possible futures in my service to them. Even more now than before." He said as he too looked back up at the stars. His inky eyes reflected it as a true night sky rather than the golden impression Feli's gave, amenity made him seem that much more mysterious in his ways.

"Do you ever see me in them?" Kiku let a small smirking smile grace his face. He had suffered enough heartache, he deserved to know something of what his life could be like for him.

"I have seen many futures with you in them my dear Feli. I have seen ones where you are yet anguished over your lost promised. I have seen yet others where you are happily mated and chasing children about and a smile. But my most frequent, is one with you standing on the Docks, over looking the sea gold with the sun set, and round and heavy with a child. I do not see a mate, or anyone else, but you bare and easy and content smile. But I warn you Feli, any of these are possible. Do not try to change them because you do not like what you hear. Let things happen as they will." The Shaman warned sternly. Messing with the gods divined futures, trying to shift the course and current that they had set for you, would only lead to self destruction. It was like sailing in the darkest and worst of storms with no one else to help you and a broken arm. One can only do so much to change ones fate, you can stop a great many things, but if you try and stop what you can't, you will very likely end up dead.

Feli nodded, somewhat solemn, yet a calm happiness swirled deeply in his starlit eyes. He understood that what ever happened he could only do so much to change it, but he prayed it be the later of the three, something about it just sounded right to him. With a smile he closed his eyes and shifted around to sit long ways in his boat as Kiku did the same. The two sat back to back as the waves rolled beneath them, and began drifting off. The surf rocked them as if in a cradle set out to drift the sea of their mothers' arms, and it soon lulled the pair completely to sleep.

Morning found them slowly waking and collecting their peoples together. Though they would be leaving with one less than what they arrived with. Gilbert led his Birdie out of the jungle the next morning, with a new startling red inked maple (because they can grow in tropical environments) leaf now filling his promise mark. Red ink was hard to make, and rarely used for it often ended up looking as a gruesome wound. But on Gilbert it was tasteful, and went well with his already red eyes. Matthew bore an elaborate standard black bird, with head and wings thrown back in joyous flight. Fitting marks for both.

"I'll see you both next year then?" Feli asked as he hugged Gilbert tightly before releasing him. Gilbert had shot up in the last two years, standing a full six foot even. He also now sported a ring of shark's teeth markings around both biceps to mark his impressive catch of a baby Great Shark last year. He had gone from a scrawny teenager to a tall, yet impressively well built man of eighteen.

"Absolutely Feli. I know how much Gilbert means to you, I'm not gunna keep you from your brother figure. And I want to see you too." Matthew said reaching forward and hugging Feli as well. An odd lingering scent filled the other omega's nose. Something almost intoxicating and sweet, arousing, but not meant for him. He dismissed it and gave the blond one final squeeze before saying his final goodbyes to both. And with that Gilbert headed towards the Tiberi boats, with his new mate, to his new tribe.

Feli waded out to his skiff once more, where Felicity waited patiently in the water. With a gentle nudge from her snout he hopped into the boat and began tying up the sail. Just off to the side he saw Matthew gently tug on Gilbert's arm and lean up to whisper something in his ear as he turned vaguely red. Gilbert nodded then whisked Matthew up in his arms bridal style, and plant a deeply passionate kiss right on his mouth. Feli blushed brightly and turned away as he continued looping the fabric through a hole carved at the top of the little mast pole. That was not a kiss meant to be seen by children, hell it wasn't a kiss meant to be seen by anyone, or done in public at all. That was something made only for two lovers to share.

Feli released the sail as he shook his brotherly figure and his mate from his head picked up a long length of twine rope. Felicity noticed this, and slowly made her way out in front of his skiff. With a good toss, the looped end flew true landed where the loop of her harness would. She had the strength to tow the boat out into deeper water, and then she would simply swim along side the skiff the rest of the way home.

"Ready to go girl?" He asked the casaraptor brightly. She gave a short roar, fallowed by small coos and trills her excitement. She wanted to go back to, probably to see Berlitz, but home was home, and it was calling their names ones again.

"Hey Feli! You coming or what!?" Lovino called from ahead of him with he rest of the Maykelo fleet. Pele waited impatiently in water up to his neck, waiting to finish pulling Lovi's own skiff with him and Antonio out to deep water. Others drifted close by, Elizaveta,

"Coming fratello!" And with that, Felicity trotted forward, dragging the boat behind her and out into the wide blue sea, back towards home.

A/N: So was it worth being crammed in a tiny car with my bitchy little sister? I hope so. Cause if I ever have to drive that route straight through for 20 hours ever again I might really lose it. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it despite the circumstances under which it was written. I hope you all had lovely Fourth of July's with many beautiful fireworks and much good food. And now I say, adieu, adios, far well, salvete omnes. Good bye. Until the next time my sweets.


	5. A Promise Broken?

A/N: Like I said lots of car time. As I began this chapter I was actually on my way to my cousin's wedding reception. Congratulations Alex, you are now a happily married man and I wish you the best of luck, laughter and love in life.

Sadly I don't have reviewers for this chapter from the last because well, they were put at the same time. So I'll just say a double thank you to those of you from chapter three. Because you all waited so much longer for chapter four because of my trip, here's a second one to make up for my absence.

So read on chatons read on. And please, enjoy!

Feli did see them again, the next year on Tiberi for the festival. This time with Matthew carrying a three month old baby boy, Wolfram. He saw them the next year after that too, and then back on Kilowe with not only a toddling two year old Wolfram, but his new baby sister Amelia as well. They made a very happy little family, and Gilbert a very proud father.

At seventeen, Feli was beginning to wonder if maybe, just maybe, Ludwig really was gone, and he should start looking for someone new. He had less than a year before his deal with Kiku was up, and he was forced into it. Could it be better to just choose on his own, and at least be with someone he could enjoy, some who could love him and give him a family like that? At current he contemplated these same things as he walked the Docks as the sun set, burning out as the distant waves lapped at it and dragged it down.

Again, he was different that he had been three years ago when he first said goodbye to Gilbert. The golden sun only served to make now warm honey brown eyes drip gold, and his hair had turned curly at the nape of his neck again. He had probably finished growing at a solid five foot eight inches, he wasn't terribly tall, or terribly short, right about average. Kiku had been right when he thought he would end up being a very fine omega. All of the tribes new he had been promised to one of the Taken, as the victims of the attack had come to be called. And there was little doubt if he made it known that he was unattached, he'd have alphas and maybe even betas from all three running for his affections.

But he didn't want just any old alpha. He wanted his Luddy, and that was all he ever wanted. Stopping at the end of the dock, he took his customary place sitting with his feet dangling in the water. He created small swirling currents as he kicked back and forth dragging his toes. The idea of finding a new alpha had never sat well with Feli, but he knew he might have to sooner rather than later. His heats would start soon. Maybe even before the next storm festival when he turned eighteen. He knew he and his brother had been born just days before the annual holiday, so it could happen.

"Hey Feli. What are you doing out here?" A familiar voice asked. He turned halfway around to find Antonio waltzing up to him with a large basket full of fresh fruit on his arm. He looked more like an omega than a beta right then, but he never really cared, he had always been a bit more submissive anyway. He trotted over and sat down next to the other prince with the basket between them. As usual with the beta, it was almost entirely red, ripe, tomatoes. He swore by them. Though he did notice a few oranges, some peaches, a bunch of bananas, and a handful of peppers as well. For variety and cooking's sake.

"Just a watching the sun Tonio. Vee~ And you?" Feli asked looking at him. The two were identical in height, so he didn't have to look up of down.

"Picking up a few things, and I happened to notice you looked kinda down, care to tell me what's wrong mi amigo?" Everyone on the islands spoke different ways, but in most cases you could tell what one meant anyway. Antonio was no different, and Feli happened to know the term meant friend.

"It's a nothing really. Just..." He couldn't help but trail off, but Antonio knew anyway. It wasn't ever terribly hard. Feli could be read like an open book most days. Though there were times when no one could guess what he was thinking.

"Ludwig." He stated simply. The omega made a low hum in his throat, not particularly trusting his voice to it. Seven long years, and no sign anywhere of his promised or those that had taken him. He had stopped telling people that he would return at thirteen. He had stopped searching the island at fifteen. But he had never once quit watching the horizon for a small boat with perhaps a ragged wind torn sail flying.

He could still picture the younger Ludwig in his mind. Soft loving blue eyes, yet determined and fierce when need be, and hair as gold as the first light on the ocean. He used the old features to try and form a vision of what he might look like now. He had always been pale, even with all the time he spent in the sun, so he figured he still would be. He would still have blond hair pulled back by the wind, and eyes as blue as ever. From looking at Gilbert, he guessed that he would be tall, maybe six foot. He had always been built a bit bigger than his brother too, so he pictured him well muscled, but not overly so. He would have a strong square jaw, and broad shoulders, and a bullish strength to match even his Nonno's. Even if he was skinny, tanned, and had mysteriously become brown eyed with black hair he would love him just the same. Ludwig was Ludwig, and that was all that mattered to Feli.

"Hey, you know, if...if you ever think you might try looking for someone new. I, I think I might now someone you might like?" Feli had been so lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't catch Antonio's comment. Someone... he might like? He looked up from the horizon to Antonio curiously. Could he really give up on his true promised returning, and mate another? And if it had to be anyone, someone that his brother's intended knew might be better than any random old alpha. Damn, he was contradicting himself a lot lately, today especially.

"Ve~ Maybe. Wha- uhm what's, what is he like?" He asked facing him entirely, drawing on foot up and put of the water, tucking it under the edge of his other pant leg. Antonio seemed to brighten at the idea that Feli was actually a little interested. And maybe he was, even the omega prince himself was uncertain.

"Well, he is a bit on the flamboyant side, but I promise Francis is a good guy, and just as good looking. He's flirty, and funny, and can be very romantic. He's one of the best navigators a fishing fleet could ask for. He strong, he'd take very good care of you." Antonio spoke very animatedly about his friend, and with high regard apparently. The name wasn't familiar, but he sounded alright to Feli. A good, strong, reliable alpha, someone he could lean on and some who would take him and all his heartache over Ludwig, for he knew he would never get over his first true love. Yes that sounded rather nice to him.

"Well he sounds okay." He said looking down at his lap contemplating this new information. It might be nice, to move on and live life, but he still felt as though he might be betraying his Luddy in doing so. Like he'd be breaking their promise. Antonio could see the uncertainty swirling in his eyes, and watched him glanced back at the horizon. He remembered the day of the attack as well as anyone else did. He had spent the night before playing with Lovi, the day he met his alpha. And the next morning all he remembered was using a spare Tiberi bow to fight alongside him. It was a blurred rush of sounds, stinging scrapes, and whirling bodies that haunted him at night sometimes still. But he doubted it was anything like what Feli must feel thinking about it. The hole in his heart where he must have held Ludwig close was still bleeding for him after all these years.

"Feli. I know it can't be easy, and I'm not going to tell you to just give up on hoping. But I do know one thing. No mater where Ludwig is, he'd want you to be happy, whether it's with him or not." Antonio for all his oblivious care free attitude, had a few good points to him. He often gave advice that seemed beyond his years of experience, and always seemed to know just what to say. But Feli's eyes remained on the distant ocean once again. He would want him to be happy? He would, that sounded just like Ludwig. Maybe, he could give it a try? And see if there was something else for him rather than a life filled with longing.

A gentle breeze picked up off the golden water and brushed their hair back from their faces. Feli smiled softly, a touch of sadness still lingered in his eyes, but understanding and perhaps love shone there too. He could only assume that was Ludwig, wherever he was, telling him it was alright. To let go, but that he would always be waiting with arms wide open if he decided he just couldn't go on without him.

"Hey Tonio, can I meet him, Francis?" The omega asked. Antonio almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. But he smiled. Brightly anyway. This was good, very good, especially for Feli. He didn't have to pick his friend, but it was a step in the right direction.

"Sure, come on, his boat docked almost an hour ago, so he should be up at his place." He said as he picked up his basket once again and stood, stretching and arching back. He offered a hand to the omega prince with his usual care free smile in place. Feli's smile softened to a friendly one and he took the offer and let Antonio pull him up. The two were dead even in height, same as Feli and Lovi were.

"Come on, he lives just south of the Docks, third level." There were only three levels to the tree top community's homes, unless you counted the forest floor. But no one actually lived there for fear of flooding during storms. And there was no forth level above because the branches up there were too young. Maybe by the time Feli was an old man there would be the beginnings of a fourth level in the trees.

Feli fallowed Antonio willingly, just a half mile south and up into the trees, and from there, another quarter mile back into the jungle. The house the green eyed beta pointed out was modest is size, with the trap door in the floor leading inside and every window curtain thrown wide open. The lithe beta easily scaled the rope ladder hanging down to the second level deck they walked on and up into the home without invitation. Feli thinking he must've known this Francis well enough to be allowed to let himself in fallowed with little more than a shrug.

"Oh Francis! I've got someone here to meet you!" Antonio called as he poked his head up through the floor. They had entered a main room, with several cushion piled about and a black jungle cat skin laid out of the floor. Antonio helped pull Feliciano up onto the floor as foot steps sounded down a hall to the left. There was a corner so he couldn't see exactly who was coming yet, but he would soon.

"Someone for me to meet? If zey 'it me like your Lovino did Cher I'm a not gonna be happy Antonio." The voice was smooth, and sweet, with a funny speech pattern that although strange, suited the tenor level. The face that accompanied it as he rounded the corner and emerged also fit quite well. Francis had long chin length wavy blond hair, and blond stubble along his chin, in a tasteful way though. Dazzling dark blue eyes looked slightly startled to see him standing almost awkwardly beside Antonio. He was taller than him by a good three inches, but not quite Gilbert's height, and built strong but lean. And the scent that drifted around him, was most definitely that of a strong alpha. His current attire consisted of dark blue knee length pants, and a maroon colored vest, rare colors, but simple fabrics of cotton and thin leather.

"Well chaton you certainly did bring me someone new, zough for a second I zought you 'ad brought Lovino back. You must be his twin brozer I 'eard about." He said holding his hand out to shake. His eyes had lost the startled look from before and now were warm and inviting. Feli took the offered appendage, but instead of shaking it, the alpha lowered his head and brought his hand up to press a kiss to his knuckles. Flirty and flamboyant indeed.

"Francis, alpha of Bonnefoy house." He said against the sanative skin of his hand while looking up at him. Feli felt his cheeks heat up with a faint dusting of pink. In just the first minute of meeting him this alpha was trying to woo him.

"Feliciano, royal omega of Vargas house." It wasn't often Feli used his full title, he usually just introduced himself as just Feli and nothing more. It helped people to treat him like an ordinary omega rather than the prince he was. But since Francis had given him his full title, he felt compelled to do the same for once.

"I figured. You are everyzing anyone has ever said about you cher, adorable. Now please, come in, I can only assume zat you came to chat for awhile hm?" He said stepping out of the way to usher them into the hall. However as Feli moved to step forward he suddenly felt his ankle giving out under him and falling backward. He hopped trying to regain his balance and footing but ended up on the edge of the still open trap door. He began tumbling backwards through the opening.

He knew of mothers who grieved over children who fell from one level to the next. It could kill, or at least severely injure and probably cripple. It happened to grown men and women too on occasion, particularly young love struck couples who were so caught up in each other that they didn't look where they were going. He wondered briefly if he wouldn't be seeing Ludwig soon in the after life and join him as another star in the night sky for people to morn.

But he never hit the ground, or even the next level down. He never felt his head hit the edge of the trap door on the way down. In fact he felt wrapped in a strong and warm embrace. Had it all happened so fast and painlessly that he was already in Ludwig's arms? He slowly opened his honey eyes to see the bamboo ribbed roof of Francis's house. And that embrace? He was being held close to Francis's chest, one strong arm wrapped around his back and his waist, the other held tightly to his head. As Francis stepped back and away from the door he took Feli lightly with him, the boy's feet not quite working again yet.

Antonio hurriedly flipped the door down and shut it tight so that they wouldn't have to worry about that again. He looked paler than usual, probably in shock of seeing his friend nearly tumble to his death. Wth the door taken care of he fallowed Francis as he half carried him to the pile of cushions and set him down in them. Feli shakily sat back, still unsure of exactly what had happened himself, only knowing that he wants those arms back around him.

"Are you alright Feli? You gave us quite a scare. What happened cher, come on tell us." Francis said he slipped down and rewrapped his arms around the trembling omega. Feli turned into Francis's chest once again and reached up latching onto his neck to to hurry his face in his shoulder.

"I-I don't know. I just, l-locked up." He stuttered. Francis gently stroked his hair back from his eyes, soothing him some. it was very unusual for him indeed. Feli was among the quickest and most nimble of the Maykelo hunters. He had never 'just locked up', or taken a near tumble lime that. Granted he could be clumsy sometimes but that was usually on the ground level, where there were things to trip over. He made a mental note to see Kiku when he left, though that wouldn't be for a few hours, he was content enough to stay in Francis's embrace.

"Its alright Cher. Hey Antonio, zere's some fresh cut fruit in a bowl in ze next room, can you go get it?" The blond alpha asked looking up at his beta friend. With a nod he swept from the room on light feet and disappeared into the hall. Francis turned his attention back to the omega prince in his arms and hey gently pulled his back to look him in the eye. His pupils were wide blown black holes with just the thinnest ring of honey amber still around them.

"Come now cherie, you're still in shock, deep breaths Feliciano." He said bringing his face up to really look him over. Feli closed his eyes slowly, and tried to slow his yet shallow breathing. He focused solely on the in and out of his breath, the expansion of his chest. As it evened out he settled more and leaned back against Francis's locked hand behind his shoulders.

"Here you go." Antonio called as he returned with a carved wooden bowl in hand. He passed it over to Francis as he took a seat on the other side of Feli in the pile. Francis held the bowl in one hand in front of him while the other remained in between his shoulder blades.

"Here, try and eat a little, it'll help bring your color back." He picked up a piece of what Feli assumed was mango and held it out to him. Well the gods knew, if there was one thing he loved more than fresh pineapple it was mango. So he picked through the bowl for more after that first offered bite and was pleased to find quote a bit of it.

As he sat quietly eating Francis and Antonio began to chat about their days and what had happened since they had last gotten together. As it happened Francis and Gilbert had been rather good friends along with Antonio since they were little. A real hell raising bunch, always causing trouble. They chatted, Feli tossing in his two cents every now and again until things turned towards Antonio's relationship with his brother. Then he began rapidly talking about their younger days as children. From the earliest memories, of stumbling around Gladiator's big feet, to when they began loosing their baby teeth at five. He smiled at each memory, the grins getting bigger and bigger until he was rolling into Francis's arms with gut wrenching laughter.

Antonio could not remember having ever heard so genuine a sound coming from the omega's mouth. It was so happy, and light. He had only gotten to know Feli after Ludwig had been taken, and therefore, he knew the most depressed and lethargic side of him. He had never heard him laugh so brightly, or smile at all really, unless Gilbert was around. He had latched onto him first, but with that life line to his lost love out of reach now too, he hadn't seemed even vaguely in the slightest bit happy at all.

Antonio did not take Feli home that night. Not to say that he never made it home, no it was just very late or very early when he did. Francis walked with him to his home on the other side of the village, where his Nonno waited worriedly on the front deck. He explained what had happened, and Romulus thanked him for taking such good care of his grandson. One could see a glimmer of hope yet in the old man's eyes in the torch light. As they disappeared inside for the night and Francis returned to his home, no one seemed to notice one very important thing.

It was the first time since the Storm Festival Attack that Feli had not watched the sun completely go down, and return home with a saddened frown.

A/N: So we get some character development for Antonio, and have completed the BTT. As I end this chapter on the night of the fourth of July I say happy birthday to myself for the third, happy birthday to America, and I say goodbye to one of the best friends I have ever known. My old buddy Ryan died on the morning of the fourth drowning under a waterfall near his house in Virginia. He was incredibly smart, he read and solved college algebra problems at 7 and 8 years old. I swore I would marry him at 5, and though that infatuation died when I was 11 the love of a good friend never did. So in his memory and honor I will dedicate this chapter and maybe the rest of this story to him.

He is a lost love now too.


	6. A Boat is Coming?

A/N: Well it looks like you are getting three chapters after all because you are all so special. Though this one will be a bit short than usual. Again no reviewers from chapter five because these will all be put on the same day. So once again, to all of you from chapter three, thank you so much! After the news about Ryan, well each new review, fallow, and favorite meant that much more to me. I leave for his funeral in Virginia not long after I get back from my vacation. So I will try and write more on that drive too. I only wish I could have seen him one more time before he died.

Well, my wonderful followers, I thank so much for staying with me this far, so read on, sweet angels, read on.

It became a regular sight to see Francis walking home with Feli in the afternoons and sometimes late at night. He spent fewer evenings staring at the sinking sun and more waiting for the flashy alpha's boat to return to harbor with full nets. In another turn of events Lovi happened to be the current captain of the larger rig that Francis navigated. Their boat was one of the largest ones, carved from the trunk of an ancient tree with two masts and nearly fifteen feet wide, Feli's skiff was little more than five feet wide. This made it very easy to spot on the horizon, and every time he saw the twin white sails billowing in the wind he would take Felicity and sometimes Berlitz and they would race to the docks and see if they could beat them there.

And usually, he did.

He thought less about his Ludwig, and when he did it was more of the fonder memories rather than the fact that he was gone. He still pined for him, particularly at night, and there were days when Francis would hold him as he cried for him still. Francis had experienced something similar. He had loved a girl once, a pretty little beta girl and a fierce fighter. They had planned to promise, but she had drowned not long before the same Storm Festival that took his Ludwig from him. And he still missed her on given nights as well. So he understood what it was to loose a love.

Feli thought long and hard about their relation ship as Dry Season neared its end and he drew closer to being eighteen, and the beginning of his heats. He would be able to take a mate this year at storm festival, as was tradition. But he still wasn't sure if he could take Francis as his one alpha. Yes he certainly cared about him and loved him in a sense but it didn't feel the same as what he had had with his Luddy either. He was still so confused about things.

So that evening, after seeing Francis at the Docks he took Felicity down to Kiku's home deep into the jungle. The Shaman's home had always been set aside from the rest of the village, in a small inland cove behind a waterfall that poured down from a mountain spring high up. It was easily accessible through a narrow ramp of rock that jutted out from the wall of the ravine bellow, carved through layers of black stone by the rushing torrent of the river. Felicity being sure footed in her prime easily picked her way down the slippery path and behind the silky spray of the falls.

Here ever burning torches lined the walls, and a central fire always crackled in the center of the cave. The orange light made the reflected ripples of the falls look like liquid flame pouring over the well worn cave. Torches at the back revere a small passage way to where Kiku kept his personal quarters, and a storage room for drying herbs and medicines. Kiku himself sat beside the fire with his casaraptor, Winawe (Win-ah-way). The she-raptor was a beautiful shimmering dark indigo blue, with a brilliant frill of iridescent green feathers, with paler ripple marks crossing her entire body. She hardly ever left the cave, as she had bad legs since she was but a chick. Kiku had taken her in as another patient and nursed her to the point where she would not leave his side, even when she could walk properly.

"Ah, Feliciano. Welcome, what is it I can do for you today?" The Shaman said with a smile as her carded his fingers through the casaraptor's feathers. Kiku had not seen the prince in his home in months, something he took as a rather good sign. So he was curious as to what had drawn the omega here. Feli dismounted and removed Felicity's gear for a bit signaling she was free to roam for a bit. She kept her lead low of the ceiling, and made her way over to Winawe's side and plunked down with a coo at the older female. They began chatting away in quiet trills and clicks as Feli ambled over to sit across the fire from the beta.

"Vee~ I need a some advice Kiku. From a Shaman, not a friend or a relative." He stated simply. The dark haired man nodded bidding him continue. Advice was not something he usually gave out. Normally people came to see him for ailments and injuries. But guiding the people was just as important as healing them. He hmmed lightly and leaned forward.

"Advice about what Feli?" He inquired. After all one cannot give proper advice with out first knowing the situation the other is in. It didn't take Feli long to spill the entire story behind himself and Francis and his up coming birthday. How he knew he felt something for the other alpha but not what he had for Ludwig, not as strong as their bond. But everyone had been telling him for the last six or so years that he was dead, because no one had seen anything from those taken and the Dead Islanders themselves. No one wanted to give up hope, but, there was just no other way they could have been gone so long otherwise.

So what was he supposed to do?

Give up on his first love and be happy with Francis? Or keep waiting. He remembered the deal he made with Kiku four years ago, and he was a man of his word he had to stand by it. But he still couldn't help but feel that he had made some sort of mistake by trying to be with Francis like this. Had that ocean breeze that day been wrong, and been nothing more than that, just a breeze with the comfort of the ocean?

Kiku nodded periodically, and stared into the flames before him as he finished. Without a word he stood up and stepping over Winawe's tail disappeared into the back. Feli dared not fallow, and sat listening to the roaring rush of the water fall outside, and the crackle of the warm fire. He wasn't gone long though. He returned soon enough with a small leather pouch cupped and cradled in both hands carefully.

"These are the thirteen end bones from the tail of the last Shaman's casaraptor, for they are more attuned to the spirits than even we shamans are. The same will happen to Winawe's when we have passed on as well. They often help when one is at an odd cross road in life. I think they will help you." He said holding out the pouch to him. He carefully took it and heard the rattle and clack of the bones inside. Often casaraptor bones were kept as talismans to ward of bad dreams for children, because they held the pure spirit of the beast they had belonged to. Feli had used the middle toe bone from his mother's casaraptor as a child, he still kept in a small linen pouch tucked under a pillow beneath his window. Bones held power in their culture. Some strung them on twine and tied them to their spears in war time, others thought they brought good luck and protection. The only bones not used were skulls, they were highly revered, and were either buried or sent to the Bone Sea to rest in peace.

Kiku retrieved a pitcher and walked to the entrance of the cave, mumbling as he went. He held it out catching the rush of water to fill it to the top before withdrawing and returning to the fire. While he did that Winawe stood and turned her long neck around and reached for something hanging from the ceiling. After living in the shaman's home for so long, he height had been stunted. While Felicity stood nearly seven and a half feet tall, and had to duck, Winawe only stood about six and half, and had to stretch. She return with a small twine net bag of what appeared to be small nuts. Kiku settled back into the crook of her side with the pitcher and took the bag from his casaraptor.

"Macadamia nuts, as an offering to the gods." He said taking a handful and crushing them between his fingers. He tossed the broken shells and shattered fruit insides into the flames. They sparked and flickered turning the flames green for a second, before settling again.

"Now cast the bone into the fire." He instructed. Feli carefully un did the draw string and let the small bones tumble into his palm. The smallest was a as big as his thumb print, the largest was as big as his big toe. He gently rolled them around before tossing them into the flames. They crackled, and snapped as the dry bones were swallowed by the flickering flames.

"Spirits and gods above we ask that you help this young man find his rightful path in life." He whispered over the fire. Next Kiku took the pitcher and poured it over the fire. it sputtered, shrieked in protest, but water is stronger than fire. It shriveled into warm coals quickly, and plunged the cavern into near darkness, the only light being the blue water ripples, but it was enough to see by at least. The bones lay amongst the charred nut shells but were unharmed themselves. They lay scattered, some close together other far off to the side. Kiku took a poker stick and cleared the larger coals away from them without disturbing the bones at all, studying them carefully. He looked confused, and shocked at the same time.

"This is most unusual. You cast the bones, yet they are aligned to predict the coming of a boat. One of our own at that. The bones are never wrong, but it's as if you weren't the one to cast them at all." He said shaking his head. The coming of one of the fleet? That happened every day. They left early in the morning and fished until sun down. He knew, he had worked on one of the slightly smaller fishing rigs for awhile when he was sixteen, but found he rather preferred fishing alone or hunting on land.

"How soon?" Feli asked curiously. Kiku continued shaking his head as he reached forward to gently pluck the warm bones from the ashes. He settled them back in their pouch and then set about re starting his fire with the flint and metal rich basalt stone. They sparked violently at they were scrapped together and eventually they caught purchase again in the coals. With the addition of new kindling and larger blocks of wood, the blaze was set again.

"Hard to tell, could be an hour, could be a day, but no longer than two weeks, Storm Festival. Perhaps one the extended fleets is coming back early." The extended fleets were the truly massive ships, better of twenty feet wide, and forty or fifty long, double, sometimes triple masted. They had to be built of multiple logs, and so were put together very carefully to prevent leaks, and then soaked in twice as many layers of water proofing fish oil as any normal sized boat. They were the only things large enough to keep the Great Sharks at bay. They also often missed the festivals because they were out fishing still. So one coming home early either meant excellent fishing, or a storm was on its way in, and it was close enough for that to happen.

"Maybe. Ve~ I suppose I will have to think of this on my own then. Thank you any way Kiku." The omega said standing and giving a bow of respect to the Shaman. He nodded in return as Felicity trilled a goodbye to Winawe and stood too still keeping her head ducked. Feli slipped her harness back on, and swung up into the saddle with the ease and grace his grandfather once displayed. Though he was beginning to loose his touch in everything with his old age.

"I only wish I could have been of more help my prince. And remember our deal was that you had to start looking for a mate when your heats started, not be mated when they did. You still have time to hope Feliciano." He said to him as Winawe stood and gently walked up to his side. One could see where her legs had once her feet inward, but she walked fine now, though she couldn't quite run. Feli smiled down at him and ruffled the she-raptor's frill before directing Felicity out of the cave. Kiku smiled as he watched the young prince and his casaraptor disappear around the curtain of water tumbling past. It wasn't one of companionship, or even just his usual soft smile. No this was more a knowing smirk.

"Do you think we should have told him who is in that boat?" He asked looking up at his casaraptor as he threaded a hand into her feathers, admiring the iridescent quality for a moment. While names were usually incredibly hard to divine, this one had been written there plain as day. She snorted, a sound as close to a laugh as a casaraptor could make. She knew how to read the bones as well as he did, and she knew what was coming. She cooed and bent her head to nip at his hair as a mother might her chick's frill. She smiled a wide lizard grin and cooed again.

"I fully agree, my dear Winawe. It is best left as a surprise. I knew I was right about him being a part of something grand." The Shaman gave a pleased smile and laughed for a moment before drawing his casaraptor back from the falls and inside again to share their evening meal.

A/N: Alright ladies and gents that's it for now. I won't give any hints or spoilers. But leave me a guess in a review or pm as to who you think is in this mystery boat, and when it will show up. As he leaves Kiku's? The next day? Day before storm festival? During the festival? After the festival? Hell even I don't know at this point I'm just coming up with this as I go. But I'd like you to guess. It will give me something good to look forward to as I attend my friend's funeral. Well, here's to an entire box of Kleenex tissues and the mega ton of hugs that I am going to need.

Well until the next chapter kitties, this has been PoseidonChildOfSong, signing off.


	7. Lost Love

A/N: Allo again cheries. I couldn't wait to keep writing so here is four chapters over vacation. I'm... sorry...I'm venting a lot right now. I already used the last viable page in my sketch book so I'm writing like crazy instead. I hope you don't mind.

In the chapter I get to display my limited knowledge of sailing ships, and how to operate them. Mind you I'm going for as simple a version of my cousin's twelve foot sunfish sail boat as I can.

Soooo, as per usual, read read read sunflowers read!

The morning of Storm Festival arrived bright and clear with not even the faintest streak of red to ruin it. Feli had all but forgotten about Kiku's words of a boat returning. They came back everyday, and left everyday, it wasn't anything new. If it had been say, a Kilowe boat then he might have paid closer attention. The festival was on Tiberi this year, not Maykelo, so none of the other tribes should be coming here for anything as far as he knew. And he should, he was a prince, he had to be up to date in the political aspects of all of the tribes, weather he wanted to or not.

He tied the new deep blue sail to the mast and jib (it's the pole that lies parallel with the bottom of the boat, to keep the sail in place rather than flapping like a flag) poles and admired the pale reflection as sunlight flit through the fabric. He was now eighteen, an adult by all standards, and he could now fly his tribe's colors in his sail. Children's boats only ever used the plain white sails, so that if ever they were caught out by another tribes fleet they could not be faulted or harmed. No one attacked an innocent child on the open seas. But any adult with a boat could fly their islands colors. Maykelo's were blue and gold, as those were the most abundant colors to be found on the island . And he had chosen blue to match the new green painted hull of his skiff, and Berlitz's scales.

In the now eight years since his partner's disappearance, he had settled some into becoming an un bonded casaraptor. Technically he had no partner, but he stayed with Feli and Felicity for want of his old companion's wishes. He roamed the island during the day, stopping to watch children play and allowing many of the adults to stroke him and toss him a scrap of fish every now and again. And at night fall he returned and Feli put him up with Felicity and Pele. Gladiator would not have it living with three chicks in his stable and Teuton rather preferred his company to Berlitz's anyway, so he stayed there. It gave Romulus a reason to see Aldrich more often.

Actually right now Berlitz was with Felicity swimming off the end of the docks in the deeper water. They moved like the round billed water birds that sometimes came around in dry season. Drifting, floating atop the water and paddling their long legs, until they decided to dive under water. And then they looked more like the long poisonous serpents of the deep jungle twisting through the blue water. They were beautiful either way he thought as he tied off the sail and moved to stand on the bow(front) of his skiff.

"You're out here early Feli. That eager to go see Gilbert and Matthew?" It was Lovino that called to him. His younger twin was leaned up against one of the tall poles the had helped support the dock where his skiff was moored. He was dressed for the occasion already himself, in royal green pants with red and gold trim around the waist. He should be, after tonight he would be a happily mated man.

Antonio could be spotted several yards down the dock, on Lovi's bright orange painted sunfish(it's another name for a skiff). He was tying up a brand new golden sail, with a happy smile adorning his face. If Feli wasn't mistaken, he would be humming too, and there was a bounce in his step as moved from the top of the mast to the long jib pole. He was happy. Well he always was. But happier than usual. Lovino also bore an uncharacteristic joyful look to his face. He almost never smiled like that in public.

"Don't a act like you can't wait a to go either. Vee~ I bet we wont a be able to drag you and Tonio out of the jungle tomorrow morning." Feli grinned at him as he hopped down and onto the dock. The boards squeaked underfoot, they needed replacing again as they did every five or so years with all the rain rot. Lovi tossed him a smirk before turning deeply loving eyes on his soon to be mate.

"You bet. Have you thought about you and Francis at all?" He asked not taking his eyes off of the beta's lithe form. Feli only hmmed in return. He had, quite a lot actually. Francis already knew his decision, really had known since Feli refused to allow the blond navigator to even kiss him on the cheek. He cared about him, but it went no where beyond the love of a close friend. Like Elizaveta or Antonio.

"I don't think he's what I'm looking for Lovi. I've tried. But I just... I can't. Vee~ I'll keep looking for someone though." He said looking down at his feet. Lovi glanced back at his older brother. He had always hated that fact, that Feli was older than him, even if it was only by a few minutes. But in recent years he had come to realize it was in the right. Feli while childishly happy and klutzy on the best of days was more determined than him, and always serious when he needed to be. He displayed the same natural ease for things of the political world as their grandfather did. He had a certain respect for his trying to wait for Ludwig, but even he knew after eight years it wad pointless.

"Hey what's that?" Lost in his thoughts Lovi hadn't quite noticed his Antonio approach and leaned up to him. He was pressed against him in the best way, with his arms draped around his neck and his body pressed flush against his. His head rested on his shoulder, and his curly brown hair tickled his ear but he didn't mind the feeling. He snakes his arms around the beta's waist in return, holding him close.

"Vee~? What's what?" Feli asked.

"That, on horizon, looks like one pretty well banged up boat, amigo." Antonio said lifting and arm from his back to point behind him. He turned half way around with Antonio still snug in his arms to look out across the water. Feli turned at the same time he did to look at this mysterious boat.

Indeed it was a fairly beaten boat. Even at several miles out one could see it listing dangerously to one side as it rocked. It wasn't a skiff, but it wasn't one of the twin master ships like Francis and Lovi's fishing rig either. It had but one mast, flying a strange pitch black ripped and wind torn sail. Amazingly it still caught the breeze, and helped push the boat closer to shore. They couldn't see anyone manning the ship either.

"Lovi. Go find Nonno and Aldrich." Feli said as he leaped back into his skiff, grabbing several long rolls of mooring line as he did. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and gave three sharp high pitched whistles. Two red and blue heads surfaced just feet off the end of the dock where Antonio now stood as Lovi went to retrieve Pele from the land end of the dock and ride off to find Romulus.

"Come on you two. I need some help." He called as he looped one of the ropes through the hole carved in the cover of the bow and tied a noose with the other end. With both precision and strength he threw the one out as Berlitz came around the front and caught the noose around his neck. Felicity wasn't far behind as Feli deftly rigged two more lines to the pegs on the inside port(left) side meant for casting a small fishing net over the side.

"Black sail, fallow!" Feli barked his orders to the casaraptors moved to the rudder at the back. Felicity kept to the starboard(right) side of the sunfish as Berlitz put his long legs to good use and began swiftly towing the craft out of the Docks. He was swift in the water, better than on land these days, but he was moving gayer than he usually cared to. Feli couldn't catch it yet, but Berlitz could taste a familiar scent on the salty air.

Feli set the rudder and then stood to look out at the horizon again. The black sailed ship was moving south with the wind towards the beach. The tide would turn it back and keep it drifting back and forth between the wind and the waves for awhile. He turned and held the rudder with his foot as he leaned forward and unfurled the sail. It snapped out of his hand, and billowed open with the force of the gusts coming off the surf. The wind was all it took now to send him gliding across the water towards the other boat.

As they drew close Felicity dipped underwater where she could move free of the wind drag and much faster. She circled just beneath the surface around the boat, no doubt listening for movement beneath the high sides. When she surfaced with head tilted in confusion and dripping feathers plumed out, Feli knew she hadn't heard anything, and was dreadfully confused by it.

"Felicity, come here girl." He called. He didn't know of there was someone waiting to attack in that boat or not. He hadn't brought his bow with him, only a small cleaning knife that rested my the mast pole from his last fishing trip of of the far north west coast. But that didn't mean he'd let Felicity find out the hard way first.

She circled back around as Berlitz helped to steer the sunfish up along the starboard side of the larger craft. It was nearly sixteen feet in length to Feli's twelve, and about seven feet across, a good sized four or five man fishing rig. The wood was new looking, as if it hadn't been carved and built more than a month ago, and it was still shiny with fish oil. It wasn't painted in anyway like they could be. But still, it had that strange black sail, torn ragged along its free edge, and hanging onto its poles by mere threads. As Feli came up on the bow end, he notice something bellow the water line, carved and the burned black into the side. A name.

"F-R-E-E-B-I-R-D. Free Bird. Vee~ Odd name for a fishing boat. But okay!" He chirped. Most fishing vessels were named after a kind of fish, or the person that built them. His skiff was called the 'Flying Fish' after beautiful silver and blue fish that liked to leap from the water in schools. He was within a two feet of the other boat, and so he reach over with a rope to begin securing it to his with the intention of towing it back into the shallow end of the harbor where repair and building happened. But he found no pegs for a net, and he hadn't seen an holes to tie one through either. Strange, any ship this size should have them on both sides. Feli pulled closer and leaned over to look inside the boat. Maybe he had missed it and it was father down?

The inside wasn't even finished. Where there should have been flat planking to level the bottom only the front end had been done leaving the ribbing beneath exposed on the back end. And he had been right with his first guess, there were no pegs for a fishing net. What got him most was what appeared to be at least three bodies curled together under several large thin pelts, and woven linen sheets. They were easily full grown, and he could make out a pale hand sticking out from underneath the pile. He watched closely and determine he could see the rise and fall of either the back or stomach of at least one of them, that was good.

At the front of the ship he noticed a small hole in the thick wave breaker on the bow. Carefully holding the two ships together, he walked along the edge toward the breaker with two more ropes hanging off of his left arm. Holding the bows together with his sheer weight, which wasn't much, he knotted both through the hole with some difficulty but he succeeded none the less. With those lines secure, he released the other ship, more concerned with getting it back to check on its occupants rather than looking now, and returned to the stern(rear) end of his skiff. He tied them off on either side of the rudder and pick up his fourth and final rope.

Berlitz had been left with several feet of slack line being so close to the ship, and had been floating just port side while Felicity drifted towards Feli's own port side bow. She seemed intensely curious of the three people in the boat, and poked her head over the side to look inside cooing as she did. There was a low groan that caught Feli's attention for a moment before he finished tying the last line to the bow with the other one.

"Come on girl, I'll need you to help pull both of us to the docks." He called to the red beauty in the water. She trilled, and swam to Berlitz's side as he returned to the bow as well. He loosed the noose and Felicity caught round her neck easily, before moving into place on the right while Berlitz stayed to the left, closer to the Free Bird for now.

"Alright, hard to starboard, and back to the docks." Feli said as moved to begin tying down the sail so it would catch in the wind and drag them back in the opposite direction. The casaraptors knew which way to go and so brought them about facing into the wind. Doing so Feli could look back towards the Docks and found Lovi in his sunfish waiting about half way between them and the harbor. He had Pele with him as well. He called a greeting to the double team of raptors as they approached and Feli smiled as Lovino pulled in his sail and pulled a hard to port to pull up beside him.

"So what is it just an abandoned fishing rig?" He asked looking back at the boat as it drifted ten or so feet off of the Flying Fish's stern. It still listed to the starboard side a bit, but it held up right for the most part. The older twin shook his head.

"No, there's about three people in there, not moving, under some pelts and sheets and things. I haven't bothered to look at them yet, but at least one of them is still breathing." Feli explained to his brother as he glanced back at the black sail. Lovi only nodded in response. He bent down to retrieve another twine rope and beck securing it to his starboard stern and tossed the other end over to his twin.

"Secure that to the other boat, Pele and I will help you bring it in." He said as Feli caught the line and moved to began pulling the Free Bird close so he could tie yet another line to it. While the younger pulled his golden sail in and lashed it down to the mast pole, the older found room for a third line in the bow and made sure it was secure. With the rigging finished the three casaraptors began the long pull back to harbor.

No on any ordinary day, seeing a team of three or even four or five casaraptors pulling a ship into the Docks wasn't all that unusual. But seeing three casaraptors pulling two skiffs belonging to the princes that was towing another ship in was. So many people had gathered to see the sight. At the forefront of the crowd was Romulus, and Aldrich of course. Francis, Antonio, and Elizaveta stood not far behind the other adults as well. For once Winawe had accompanied Kiku out of the home and she floated in the water next to the end dock where Kiku stood. Her coming out was unusual enough, seeing her in the water was something Feli and Lovi had never seen before. What was so important about this boat that she would come out here and into the water with Kiku?

As soon as the casaraptors could touch the bottom the lines were released and Lovi and Feli left the Free Bird to be manually pulled in with the lines they had used to tow it. It was brought right up to the beach, where it could be moored in the sands and not drift back out. The many curious on lookers were shooed back a distance as Romulus and Kiku came through with the princes not far behind. The casaraptors were just swishing out of the water on the far side of the Free Bird, with Berlitz helping to nudge Winawe out so she could stand on more solid ground. They waited patiently as the older she-raptor took the lead and leaned down to pluck one of the long cream colored linen sheets off. Kiku stepped forward and easily hopped the edge into the ribbed end of the boat and began throwing pelts and corners of fabric out of the way. Feli and Lovi moved forward to clamber into the moored rig and help pulling things off the three people as well.

As they came off the figures emerged. The one curled in the middle with knees to chest and head tucked down was the only girl among them. She had long black hair that while neat, was thrown this way and that over her cheek and shoulders. She wore only a long pale green dress that was slightly tattered at the bottom hem, and had long sleeves. Though even with her hair thrown about Kiku could make out the beta markings of Kilowe tribe.

The second figure to her left, a man about Kiku's age, had his back pressed against hers and was curled in the opposite direction. He had dark brown hair, dark than Lovi's or Antonio's, with a strange cow lick that stuck up at the peak of his head and then split into two curls. He was of a darker olive skin color than the girl, and also bore beta markings, those his were of Tiberi. None of these people were from their tribe so far, so what were they doing adrift in an unfinished boat in Maykelo waters?

Feli threw the last sheet away revealing the character that the pale hand he had seen earlier belonged to. His knees locked up, his breath hitched, his heart dropped into his stomach and then leaped into his throat. The man had smoothed back blond hair, and a strong square jaw. One could just make out Maykelo's alpha mark around his neck as well, though a scar cut through at one spot on the left side. He was laid out on his right side, showing an elaborately swirled cats paw inked into his broad shoulder, and a still bold promise mark on the left side of his chest.

Feli let the sheet fall from his limp hand as tears threatened to spill over. A vaguely uncomfortable heat started in the pit of his stomach as he gazed upon a face he had all but given up on seeing ever again. It was older, not as innocent, but strangely peaceful in this unconscious state. His vision started fuzzing out to black around the edges and his turned light. He was loosing it himself, he knew it. Yet right before he lost all consciousness those pale eyelids fluttered, cracked open, and shimmering sky blue looked blurrily up at him. It was then that his eyes slipped closed, and he proceeded to unceremoniously crumpled to a heap over the blond alpha's familiar side.

"Ludwig..."

A/N: Yaaaaay! LUUDDY'S BACK! LUDDY'S BACK! Yes I brought him back. Earlier than I originally planned but I am making adjustment to my plot line. I needed something happy. But this dose not mean my fic will be short! Just because he's back doesn't mean this bumpy road is over. In fact, I think I see some rather larger boulders over there.

Shall we go find out what awaits us at the top together my darlings?


	8. Heated Awakening

A/N: Well as I started this chapter, I had just left for Ryan's funeral in Virginia a 25 hour car ride, straight through both ways. And to top it off, I spent the night rubbing at my eye, only for my mother to declare it pink eye when she woke up. So that's not just 50 hours in a car, that's 50 hours in a car with pink eye.

Damn life hates me right now. First my friend dies the day after my birthday, then I get pink eye as I go to his funeral. Again I'm venting sorry.

Well. After posting four new chapters I was elated and lifted and ever so grateful to find 13 new reviews, some from a lot of the same people but still, 13, 11 of them in a matter of hours is... just... Well... You guys are making my life bearable right now. So thank you ever so much from the bottom of the heart of a currently broken soul.

So to my amazing reviewers for seeing me through a dark time:

CountrygalxHetalia, thank you for being the first to review, and reviewing each chapter even though I really only expected reviews on chapter 7.

coolcat101s, thanks for getting me to dance again, I really needed that.

Axelgirl14, thank you for your long reviews, they make me think over my work, and they make me smile.

J-J-ANIME-ROCKS, thanks for coming back and thanks for thinking not only my story is amazing but that I am too. Even if I don't agree right now.

HermesChildOfRain, thanks for the hugs, thanks for being here, and thank you for making me laugh and recognizing Greece.

AnimeApprentice, thanks for being like psychic, and guessing the original first version of the plot, they say great minds think alike.

I.F.T.S. thanks for thinking is 'fabtasamazing'. I like made up words.

And to my one guest, who ever you are, thank you for letting me give you a good start to your day, and thank you for making me laugh really really hard. I also needed that.

You guys are great. And we can not leave out you awesomeness folks who favorited or fallowed. You are all deserving of your own Gilbirds. Take good care of them.

Sorry for the long author note by the way.

Well lovelies, read to your soul's content! Or at least until the chapter ends. Read da!

Heat cradled Feli in a sweltering cocoon and rocked him across the dark dream scape of his mind. It was stifling, sticky, and uncomfortable. Like someone had tied him up and left him at the open mouth of the volcano on the most humid day of the year. Suddenly his blank mind exploded in wakefulness, coming fully too. Sound and light flooded his senses, overloading them, causing him to sit bolt up right. Bad move. The heat circled tighter, settling on an throbbing pressure in his lower abdomen. A whimper left him as he wrapped his arms around himself and dropped back to his side.

Slowly opening his honey eyes so as to avoid the sensory overload again Feli found himself facing his bedroom from the wall opposite his door. It was getting to be dark now, and evening light illuminated the bamboo wood in golds and soft yellows. It was as he had left it the morning of Storm Festival, right before he had left for the docks, and...

Ludwig! His Luddy was finally home! But then where was he? Was he okay? Had he been hurt somehow? Why had he been gone so long? These and more swirled through the omega prince's mind before he groaned and rolled over again, this time onto his stomach. And that was when he noticed how hard he was, and by the gods it hurt. Strangely pleasurable, but not enough, and his body wanted more of what ever contact he could get.

But before he could even begin to process what was happening to him the curtain separating his room from the rest of the house was lifted aside and in stepped Kiku. The Shaman had a smile on his face, a calm, happy one. He perked up at the sight of the prince laying in his day bed pile of pelts and pillows and wide awake. He carried a small leather satchel with him today, he'd seen it before. He used it when his patients could not come to him, and he had to go and see them instead.

"Ah you are awake. Good, I was beginning to wonder if you hadn't hit your head harder." He said as he let the curtain fall back behind him. He approached the whimpering over heated omega and settled onto a spare jungle deer pelt next to him. Feli could only guess now that what he felt was his first heat. It was the only thing that could possibly make him feel so good yet so pained at the same time.

"W-where's Luddy?" He asked carefully as the beta flipped open his satchel and removed a thin packet of leaves wrapped in a bamboo leaf. The scent that drifted to him through his own identified it as mint. Often used to cool the high temperatures children sometimes experienced. He supposed they would help relieve the heat a little. Kiku smiled a bit wider at him.

"He is resting at his home, with Aldrich and Berlitz. He's taken a rather nasty thump to the head, but he should be fine. Now chew on these, they'll help. I've been asked to make sure you do not leave the island for the festival tonight." Kiku explained before handing the packet of mint leaves to him. So it was still Storm Festival day, and his promised was home safe and sound. He smiled softly and tore the bamboo strip off, before taking two of the leaves and chewing on them carefully.

"Good, I'll be in the main room if you need anything." Kiku seemed satisfied with him and left his room quietly letting the curtain flutter back into place. The mint did help to quell the heat he a felt a bit, but it did nothing for his aching arousal. Ludwig wasn't here right now, and he knew that no one else in the world would ever touch him in such a way. So he would have to make due until he could see him again. So with that, Fell quickly loosed the red dancer's sash holding his striking blue pants up. The silver tassels ticked his over sensitive skin and sent sparks racing up his spine. Of what he wouldn't give for a soft caress like that from an actual hand. Well his own would have to do for now.

As soft moans lifted from the far south end of the beach back in the jungle near the heart of the village Ludwig was only just coming to. His old room in the house was still as it had been left, with a hammock hanging in the corner, the old cat skin laid out on the floor, and a few other pelts piled and layered beneath the window on the left wall. It wasn't big, a room large enough for the child he had been back then, and it had worked just fine.

Berlitz rested easily in the soft pelts keeping watch over his newly returned partner. When Feli had pulled the last sheet aside it had taken Felicity, Pele and Winawe to keep him from snatching the man up up in his teeth and tail. He would have held him there for the rest of his life too and never let the blond alpha leave his sights. Instead he had to wait for Aldrich and Romulus to carefully lift him onto his back to be brought back to his home where he now guarded him closely.

The groan from the hammock peaked his hidden reptilian ears and he carefully stood, ducking, and eased over to the swinging bed before laying down again. A pale hand appeared from within the dark green fabric cocoon and then an arm. Gripping the edge of the fabric quite tightly the now conscious Ludwig slowly rose into a sitting position. Linen bandages were wrapped neatly around his forehead, keeping a medicinal salve on the large goose egg he sported on the left side of his head. Keeping one well muscled arm taught on the hammock and the other gently pressed to his fore head he opened the beautiful blue eyes that Berlitz had so missed. They were harder yes, than those of the little boy he remembered, but it was him.

He looked around with bleary eyes for a moment until they focused and his vision sharpened into clarity. And then he began quizzically and confusedly glancing around the room. When his eyes fell on Berlitz's large form curled up beside the hammock he nearly startled. But they softened almost instantly and he held out a hand.

"I'm sorry, friend. My memories are fuzzy these days. You are my Berlitz, ja?" He asked in a quiet voice. It was much deeper, but it still held the gentle touch and affection the casaraptor was used to hearing from his beloved partner. He trilled warmly, and nuzzled into the hand eagerly, and was rewarded with thick fingers carding through his frill. Oh how he had missed that touch. Feli took excellent care of him mind you, and he doted on the omega and protected him as part of his family, but no one could replace his partner's touch.

"Ahhh, you are avake. Its good to see you up." A new voice asked. In the open door way stood Aldrich. He had heard the comment about fuzzy memories. The hit to the head and time had probably blurred his memories of the past. But if he remembered Berlitz, there was a good chance he would remember others as well. He smiled as Ludwig jumped slightly and looked up at him. Berlitz turned his large head around to look at him as well, and cooed a greeting to the older man. Aldrich had in eight years lost much of the commanding alpha power he used to hold, at almost sixty years old, but in it he had gained a look of gentle wisdom.

"Aldrich, grandfather. I don't think I could forget you. Though it is a blur yet. My head still hurts." He said, again softly, now more due to the fact that he didn't want to aggravate the pounding in his head. The elder alpha smiled, nodded and approached. He leaned on Berlitz's side and stroked his soft feathers quietly.

"Its good to know you remember some things. Time and rest will help clear them up again. So other than your head," Aldrich asked with a knowing smile, "how are you?" He kept his tone to a whisper so as not to flare the pain his head was sure to be causing him. Ludwig smiled softly in return, one reminiscent of the child Aldrich had once cradled at night. He had certainly changed, grown obviously, again only time would tell.

"Fine, I guess. Though I vonder after my companions, Mei and Herakles? They are both betas, they should have been vith me." He questioned still carding his fingers through Berlitz's thick green and yellow feathers, occasionally scratching his scaly cheek and chin. The raptor loved this attention, so much so that it actually set the plumed end of this tail to flick back and forth happily much like some of the jungle cats would. Aldrich smiled, admiring g his concern for his two friends.

"You got here just in time, tonight is Storm Festival. She wouldn't tell us anything so we sent Mei to Tiberi to be taken home to Kilowe. She seemed happy about that. Herakles is staying with Shaman Kiku for now. He hasn't woken up yet, Kiku thinks he may have hit his head as well." Aldrich explained. The girl had been rather skittish with them, but had listened to reason when Kiku had fixed the long scrape on her arm. She had quietly ridden with Romulus to Tiberi where she would be rejoining her tribe for the first time in eight years. Ludwig smiled faintly.

"Forgive Mei, she is shy. And you don't need to worry about Herakles, he's lazy, and enjoys his sleep." He said shaking his head. Berlitz now rested his head in his partner's lap. He gave a low rumble, like a hurrrr sound, as if agreeing even though he had but seen them once. Aldrich stroked a hand down the lizards lower neck and shoulders.

"Mmm, well then he should be fine as well." He stated simply. They sat in easy silence for awhile, simply grooming through Berlitz's feathers, loosing dead ones and adding them to the pile of pelts in the opposite corner. But while Ludwig was still in pain and his head a blur of whirling faces and places, and jumbled letters trying to form names and words, he was not ignorant to the puzzled look Aldrich would take one for a moment at times.

"You look confused, perhaps more than I am, vhat are you thinking of?" He finally asked as the elder returned from retrieving a lantern of flicker flies to give a gentle light to the dark room. The moon only offered so much, and the small glowing bugs when gathered together produced enough soft yellow light to cast the larger shadows from the room, though other still clung to corners.

"I am vondering, vhat ever happened that day, vhen Dead Tribe attacked and you vere carried off. Vhat happened after that, to you and the others who vere taken from us?" Almost immediately he regretted asking that question. Ludwig locked up, every muscle tensed as if ready to spring at a moments notice. A shiver crawled over his broad frame and set him to shaking lightly. Berlitz lifted his head from his relaxed position and nudged at his chest, and nipped at his pulled back hair. This woke him from what ever waking dream had been having about days past. He looked at the casaraptor and patted his cheek before turning to look at his grandfather once again. Aldrich had rarely seen his grandson scared as a child, but now he could only just barely make out the blue in his eyes his pupils were so wide blown in sheer terror.

"Vell, it's, it's hard to explain, but I vill try." He said carefully. Aldrich nodded and slipped down next to Berlitz to the floor. He figured he would want to sit down for this. After all eight years is a lot to catch up on, and he was an old man now, he wasn't going to remain standing.

"Just try, you don't have to if you don't vant to." Aldrich said gently. If it was that painful he almost didn't want to know, but he needed to.

"Alright I'll start from the attack then, at least vhat I remember of it." And Ludwig began his story.

A/N: And wa la! Chapter 8 is finite. I will begin to explain what happened to Ludwig slowly over the next few chapters, as we repair the damage done to his memory. Also I can promise a more emotional reunion for the next chapter. Again, thank you all for your grand encouragement, hugs, and reviews. Your guys rock.

So I'll see you in the ten minutes it take me to get chapter 9 up.


	9. Promised Reunion

A/N: See ten minutes. Okay so after all day yesterday and all night in the car with very little sleep I started this chapter two hours out from where we are going and dead tired. The car ride ended being something more like 30 hours rather than 25. I literally can't see or talk straight to save my life right now. Although the seeing may be because my glasses are off and I'm still suffering from pink eye, sadly it doesn't go away over night. So for now typing will have to work. So since like with the last four, these were put up at the same time, I have no reviews for chapter eight. So another extra big thank you to you guys. Really you have absolutely no goddamned idea how much it helps to have your support. So again thank you.

So my little Gilbirds, I present to you chapter nine, Promised Reunion for you reading pleasure. Read cause its awesome!

Feli remained in his room for the next few days, discovering things about himself he hadn't previously known. For instance, that little curl on the left side of his head? That was going to come in handy in future heats. And he was eternally blessed with having a short cycle, most omegas suffered through that for a week, his only lasted four days, though it still felt like forever and a day. When he finally left his room he had found his grandfather in the common room with Aldrich quietly discussing something. His heat scent still lingered along with the fading temperature, and that caught the two old alphas' attentions quickly enough. They both smiled at him, and Romulus waved him closer.

"Better, I assume?" He asked as Feli trotted in and settled down on his knees beside his grandfather. He nodded quietly, knowing that he had been rather loud once or twice, or perhaps all night, in his heat. He'd rather keep quiet now. They both chuckled. While Aldrich had never had to raise an omega, he could remember how his son's mate had acted during her heats while he was away with the ships. She would hide in their room and not come out. And when she did, she kept very quiet afterward.

"Good, ve vere just talking about you." Aldrich said tossing a mango to him from the bowl that sat between the two alphas. No doubt he had finally come out looking for food. Most omegas weren't up to eating during their heats, and so came out of them rather hungry, Feli was no exception. He bit straight into the sunset orange colored fruit with a grateful happy smile.

"Why?" He asked after swallowing. They exchanged knowing grins with each other. Feli knew his promised was back, his name had been the only thing he shouted or whimpered in the waking and dark night hours. And they knew once his heat and stomach were satisfied, he would do nothing but ask after him. So they figured they would sate his curiosity now.

"Ludwig was asking after you. His memory is damaged, so he asked by appearance and not by name but, he remembers you. And that you are important him in some way. We thought once you had decided to come out might like to go s-?" Feli was gone and out the door onto the deck before Aldrich could finish, he even left the mango with one bite out of it laying there. With a high pitched whistle Felicity was outside and tossing her gear in the air to catch it perfectly in position over her shoulders. A trick he had taught her years ago. He leaped from the deck, cleared the entire second level to land in the saddle on her back. He barked the order and she went for a nose dive off of the first level before taking off running at top speeds into the jungle.

Fortunately even in old age the two alphas were quick on their feet and fast fallowing after the omega. Though they left out the acrobatics and didn't actually give chase, they watched the red and rainbow blur race off with almost smug grins. Aldrich laughed lightly.

"Romulus old friend, I don't know how you managed to raise him, but you did a good job." He said.

"Very carefully, and with lots of patience. You forget I raised his mother too, and he is so much like her in so many ways." Romulus answered with a sad yet prideful expression. A strange combination, but appropriate. Well like his mother he and Felicity rode faster than the wind itself. The thick roots and tangles of vines were no harder to cross than the soft sand to a casaraptor, especially one in her prime like Felicity. Aldrich's home was on the second level of the village, not so high and not too low, an easy hop, skip, and a jump for a casaraptor.

Berlitz stuck his head out of the window and roared in greeting. A bright sound, happier than he had heard him in years. Felicity returned the call warmly, and Feli sprang from his crouched position on her back. As previously noted, Feli was among the fastest of the tribe, it didn't take him long to scale the ladder up to the small deck in front of Ludwig's house. He was about to push the bamboo door aside, when he paused. Aldrich had said that Ludwig didn't remember him by name and only vaguely by relationship and appearance. What would he do if he just ran in there to tackle him in a hug? Well, he supposed he'd find out.

With no more hesitation Feli shoved the door aside and bolted into the house. He'd seen Berlitz in his old room, so it made sense that that was where his alpha should be. He skipped down the once familiar and frequented hall and straight through the door. And just like at the boat four days ago, his breath was taken from him and he froze. So much for tackling him in a flying hug.

Ludwig was just as he pictured him standing bedside Berlitz at the window where he had been looking outside. As tall as his brother, with blond hair pulled back to reach his neck. His eyes were still blue as ever, and a surprised shock swam in their oceanic depths. His jaw was set, and well toned muscles were pulled tense beneath still cream colored skin. Now that he wasn't in the mood to faint, Feli could study the scars along his body better. The largest was one the wrapped in a spiral around his left arm, obviously done with a blade and on purpose. There was another one that start just above his right hip and disappeared at an angle bellow his pants. Feli almost shivered at that one. As one of a few male omegas in all the tribes who could have children, a blow like that would have ended that little dream for good.

"Uh-uhm. E-excuse me, but who, who are you. I know you, I know I do, but your name is gone from my mind at this point. You are the one I am looking for ja?" He asked carefully. Berlitz padded past him, nudging his shoulder affectionately before leaving the two so that he could go and be with his Felicity for a few hours. Ludwig watched him go with a glance before locking his sweet blue irises on Feli's honey golds.

"I'm Feli, Feliciano, Omega of Vargas house." He vomited the title of prince, and hopefully he would remember that much on his own. Brief recognition flashed across his face before he calmed and loosened up some. He smiled faintly, something that made his heart melt and dribble down his chest to his toes and over the floor.

"You are Romulus's grandson, one of the princes. You have a twin brother too. Something vith an 'L' in his name." He stated rather than asked. It wasn't quite the reaction Feli was hoping for but at least he remember the prince part. He nodded smiling softly, almost sadly still in return.

"Vee~ That's a right. Lovino. He was just mated to a beta named Antonio at a Storm festival, the day you arrived." He explained. Antonio had come in once during his heat to see him while Lovi waited outside. He had been resting in between bouts then, and was able to talk for a short while. They really did have to drag him and Lovi out of the trees the next morning. He said it was the most amazing thing in the world, and that he knew when he and Ludwig finally mated, he would love it just as much. He looked forward to that day.

"I don't remember Antonio, but I'm sure I vill get to know him eventually." It made sense, Lovi had just met his mate the night before Ludwig was taken. Feli hadn't even known him. Just seen him sitting with Pele and his brother that morning before all Hell broke loose. He nodded agreeing and they fell quiet. It wasn't the same warm easy silence they used to share. It was thicker, heavy with the humid air and like something needed to be said. They both shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot for awhile, not a word passed between them. The only sounds to be heard were those of the casaraptors coos and trills outside on the first level.

Feli dropped his head to look down at his feet, wondering if he couldn't just disappear for a moment. With his cast away Ludwig took the opportunity to really look the omega prince over. The boy he remembered had been small, light of foot, energetic, and lithe. The young man before him was still small compared to him, but built of lean muscle and strong looking, a runner and leaper if his long lets told him anything. His stunning honey amber eyes swam with perhaps the oddest combination of pure joy, sickening sadness, innocence and a deeply rooted affection. The dark mahogany red curl was what he remember best, the odd little hair still stuck up defying gravity and logic with its bouncy playfulness. Indeed he seemed light of foot as well, and the energy with which he had rushed inside matched as well. This was the boy who had haunted his dreams for the past eight years of his life. The one he remembered a promise to but couldn't quite feel that connection anymore.

"You..." he started into the silence. Feli jumped slightly startled from his poking at the floor. "You and I... ve vere promised veren't ve? That's vhy you appear so vividly in my memory yet others are such a blur." He said with slight hesitation. He knew this omega meant something grand to him, and he knew he had been terribly missed by him. The pain that mixed with the hint of sadness in his eyes pulled at one of his heart strings in just the right way. He missed this boy, this omega, the prince, in ways he had not missed his grandfather, or the brother he remembered. It was the same pull that prompted him to build a boat and escape the desert island for his home, and help.

Feli was shocked to hear it at first, but inexplicably happy. His Luddy remembered what they were, what they had and hopefully knew what he still felt. This was what he waited for eight years, and now he finally his prayers were answered. But of course nothing could be simple.

"I'm sorry Feli. I- vhat ever ve had, vhat ever be vere, it's, I don't quite feel it anymore. There is something, a feeling, I'm not sure vhat it is but I'm villing to vork on it. If it means you vill stop looking at me so hurt." Ludwig said. Feli's bandaged and bleeding heart nearly shattered to pieces again at his words. But it came back, with a new big bandage, tying it all together better than it had been before. He wanted to rebuild this, and for now, so long as his Ludwig was home, he could live with that. He would help bring his memory back, and he would make Ludwig fall for him again.

It came as a slight surprise when Ludwig slowly raised his arms and opened them wide. The gesture was achingly familiar, and in the lingering effects of his heat, he couldn't resist the though of being in his alphas arms. He leapt forward on strong legs, and fell into Ludwig's open arms. In almost instinctual reaction when Ludwig caught him in a tight embrace, one arm looped down around his waist, the other resting diagonal across his shoulders with his hand clutched in his silk soft hair. Feli locked his arms around Ludwig's neck, and buried his face in his broad shoulder, while Ludwig's chin rested atop his head, breathing in the last of his heat scent. He could feel the tears he had wanted to cry when he first saw Ludwig spilling over now as Ludwig gently lowered them to their knees. He held the omega like no tomorrow, breathing in and out steadily the sweet smell of the ocean and mangos and something all together warmer and spicier, all sharpened by his lingering heat.

He felt his own heart breaking and rebuilding at the same time. His memories may have been gone or jumbled but he knew this was something wonderful that they shared. And damnit he was going to hold onto it and never let it go, never again. And as much as he wanted it, he would take it as slow as he could, and savor it.

So he rocked Feli and himself back and forth while Feli mumbled in his ear about how long he had waited to see him again. He spoke about Gilbert's taking him in as a brother, and about waiting at the docks together when one or the other wasn't gone doing something. He spoke about Gilbert's family, his little niece and nephew. He talked for hours, and still no one disturbed them. He talked until he fell asleep with a smile on his face, and Ludwig laid him down in the pelts across his old room. He contemplated returning to his own hammock, but ended up laying down with the omega, curling around him in the most protective manner.

That was how Aldrich and Romulus found them late that night. Felicity and Berlitz had taken off somewhere and they weren't going to bother tracking down the two overly excited casaraptors. They shared soft smiles, and Aldrich said he would send Feli home when they awoke in the morning. But for now, they let the promised pair sleep. The gods above knew, they deserved it.

A/N: Well I ended this chapter at Ryan's Celebration of Life memorial party after the funeral. I met his girl friend. And we got to admit to each other that we were jealous of the other, because she was his first long term girlfriend, and I shared a cradle with him for the first three years of our lives... and got his first kiss... and I held his hand first. But... I will admit she looked better next to him. He was a lucky guy to have had her.

So I have my closure. And Feli and Ludwig have a new place to begin, we'll get to see a bit of a stricter side of Ludwig soon, because he's been through a lot, and he has a few issues to work out. I'm happy with how this turning out.

Well darlings I am plum tuckered out, I need at least twenty four more hours of sleep, and so I say good bye my sweets, I have to sleep off the last of my grief, and then I should be fine.


	10. At the Beginning or Beginning Again

_A/N: 'Allo again my pets! I am baaack! And significantly less heart broken. I have made a decision. I am going to dedicate this Ryan. But not just him. I've heard recent stories from my readers and others who have lost friends and family and those dear to their hearts recently and in the past. So this is for all the lost loves. Though they will never come back, the still have a home in our hearts. _

_Now moving away from depressing and sad thoughts, My blessed reviewers! You guys rock and roll all night, but I don't know if you party all day long too, any way, y'all is sweet!_

_HermesChildOfRain_

_I.F.T.S._

_Axelgirl14_

_J-J-ANIME-ROCKS_

_CountrygalxHetalia_

_Thanks guys. You all get my delicious made from scratch peanut butter chocolate chip cookies. And if you're allergic to peanuts I have amazing Italian wedding cookies too. All new followers and those who favorited get some too! Take as many as you want those recipes makes like six bakers dozen in a single batch._

_In magna voce clamo, "Eugepi, amicis meus, carpe noctem et lege! Lege, lege!"_

_I will give a free personalized casaraptor drawing to the first person who can actually correctly translate that and give me the language its in, except for you Hermes, you already know. You must have both to win. And please, __**don't**__ use Google translate. I tried, it doesn't work._

Feliciano was sent home early the next morning after a somewhat awkward good bye from his promised. Ludwig didn't quite know how to act around the excited and bouncy omega, and in return he didn't know how to act around d his alpha with out freaking him out. But it was still sweet.

Feli walked home by himself, Felicity and Berlitz having disappeared into the high hills and thick jungles around the volcano's base. They didn't return until late the next night, with Berlitz nudging occasionally at her cheek, and cooing lowly to her. In return, she would nip him playfully when he got too insistent, bit eventually the blue casaraptor left for his once again, home.

He managed to stay away for a day to eat and get some much needed deep sleep. His heat had drained him, and after his rather emotional reunion, it had become apparent how weak he felt. So he kept to himself long enough for him recover his strength, and for Ludwig to think on things a bit without him around to muddle his thoughts. But he couldn't stay away any longer than that.

Felicity awoke him with insistent calls from the beach bellow his window the next morning. She was ready to see Ludwig for herself and damnit the sun was up already she wanted to go! She stamped her clawed foot on the ground when he groggily lifted his head to look out the window. His smile widened instantly and he threw the expanse of white cotton he'd used as a blanket off and scrambled to pull on some clothes and get outside.

Lovino was outside with Pele, just bringing the last of his belongings to his new home, the one he and Antonio now shared on the north end east end far back in the jungle. He was vaguely confused by the red and tan blur that rushed by him until he saw his brother hit the sand running. Felicity met him half way on the beach and he easily swung up into his well worn saddle.

"Hey where are you going!?" He called just before the pair took off. Felicity snorted her impatience tossing her head and stamping her foot leaving another deep impression in the sand. Feli grinned patting his shoulder to calm her down before looking up st his twin.

"To see Luddyyyyyyyyy!" Felicity hardly waited for him to finish before taking off with a pitched keen and a hop in place. Lovino and Pele slowly turned their heads to fallow as they disappeared down the shore line. The younger twin chuckled shaking his head and turned back to his casaraptor.

"One of these days he's a gunna hit a tree or something doing that and I'm not a gunna be the one to help him when a he does." He mused to the reptile. Pele cooed his agreement and tossed his head lightly in a nod. He smiled and pulled himself up into the saddle and, with one final glance at his childhood home, turned into the deep jungle and left for his new life.

Feli laughed, genuinely laughed and held tight to the harness as Felicity added an extra bounce in her quick step. Her long legs easily traversed the thick foliage when they turned into the jungle towards their destination. He had Ludwig had agreed that he would help the blond recovery his memories, and today he would begin that task. They were meeting on ground level, below his home, and from there Feli planned on taking him to places where major things had happened to him.

As expected, Ludwig and Berlitz were already there and waiting. He had always been early or right time, and that trait stuck with him still. He was sitting tall and straight in the saddle, a blank stare in place as he looked off to his left. He appeared utterly uninterested, bored perhaps, but with nothing better to do. The muffled thuds and rustle of

their approach made him jump to attention and his blue eyes focused in on him quickly. Feli smiled brightly at him standing up in the harness to wave at him. His posture relaxed and he returned the gesture almost shyly with a slight smile. Berlitz needed no command and trudged forward and greet the red beauty before him. He she-raptor trilled in return and playful numbed his cheek before sidling up to next him so their partners could talk.

"Vee~ Good morning Ludwig, feeling better?" Feli greeted with a cheerful smile and bright tone. His smile grew a bit and he gently ran a hand over the bandaging still wrapped about his head. The goose egg that had previously been there was now just a small bump, with some long but shallow scrapes.

"Much better. Kiku says the bandages can go by tomorrow. And Good morning to you too." He answered letting his hand fall back to the hand hold loop of the harness. This was very good news to Feli and he smiled brightly.

"That's good. So," he said looking a bit more serious, but still quite happy, "where would you like to start?" He asked. He wanted Ludwig to pick the things most important to him and go from there. They would eventually get to the more miniscule and mundane things. Though some of those may never be recovered as Kiku had told him. Ludwig appeared thoughtful for a moment.

"Vell, vhy not just start vith the beginning? My childhood is fuzzy but intact. So let's start vith the time right before that attack. Vhen I met you." Ludwig explained lightly, with a still thoughtful look in swirling blue eyes. Feli's heart could have gone soaring I to the sky to join the birds at those words. Start with them? He could do that. And he knew just where to go.

"Vee~I know just a where to go then! Fallow me!" He said nudging Felicity forward. She flicked her tail playfully at Berlitz and took off at a not quite break neck sprint. The blue casaraptor wasn't far behind catching that thickly plumed rainbow tail that flickered in front of him. Feli giggled, yes giggled and had tears in the corners of his eyes from the speed. Ludwig too was chuckling mildly to himself as he hunched over in the saddle. Jungle thinned to meet shoreline and they raced just under the tree tops where the sand and thick soil met.

When it turned to rocks they descended to the beach and slowed to a trot to weave through the morning crowd of the Docks. The fishing boats would just be leaving for the day, and he caught Francis's boat out of the corner of his eye throwing out it's sails. In the shallow end the Freebird floated lightly, no longer listing to the side and ragged black sail torn down. It still had a ways to go with being sea worthy at all, but it wasn't sinking itself anymore. Ludwig spared the ship a soft glance before turning back and looking straight ahead again.

Just beyond the bend of the rocky shore on the other side of Docks, Feli dismounted to continue on foot. Ludwig hesitantly fallowed suite. Could the ground ahead be so hard to traverse that even a casaraptor couldn't do it? If so why where they here at all? Still he fallowed after the slightly younger omega around the jagged rock face ahead and found himself staring at a wonderland of a cove.

The water was crystal clear, and still somewhat high from the night, flooding the black basalt paths that twisted around the area creating many individual tide pools. There were forty to fifty foot cliffs surrounding the area and another path where the beach curved back around on the other side. The rock faces were jagged, an easy vertical climb, and in places so craggy you might even be able to walk them like steps.

Something about this place stirred something in Ludwig's head, bringing with it a touch of a head ache. But even more it stirred something in his heart. It was a fluttering feeling, like nervousness but not nervousness. It was sweet. He carefully fallowed after Feli as the lithe man waded out into one of the far pools at the dye of the cliff. Felicity and Berlitz had fallowed after them and the two easily trotted through the two foot water and settled into separate pools to soothe their dry scales.

Ahead Feli's fingertips just brushed the black rock surface of the cliff that he stood beside. He had a sad sort of look on his face for a moment before looking up the cliff. With sure movements, he began hauling himself out of the water and up the 'steps' carved by the ocean.

"Is-is this vhere ve met?" Ludwig asked watching him climb up to one ledge about twelve feet up and stop there. Feli nodded and surveyed the cove with a smile once again from his new vantage point. His smile brightened as his amber eyes settled on Ludwig bellow him.

"Vee~ I was here with a friend of mine, Elizaveta, playing in a the water. I had found a pearl in an oyster that had washed in. But when the shell cracked it flew out and landed in the water right there." He pointed to the calm glassy water bellow his rocky perch.

"I ran over to come and a try to find it, and just then Nonno and a my brother came to get us. There was a big bad a jungle cat sitting up here that neither of us had noticed at all." He said now gesturing to the outcropping step he stood on.

"While I tried to find a the pearl in the sand it attacked me." The idea set Ludwig's blood to racing. He didn't like the idea, no one would, but the fact that it was Feli seemed to make the feeling worse for him. He could clearly see the fear painting the omega's face as if it had happened but yesterday. And right now to him, it might as well have, it was a terrifying experience, especially for one so young. At this point he began climbing down from the high perch and back towards ground/sea level.

"It never got a me though. While everyone else told me to run, a spear came out of a no where and pinned the cat's head underwater just over there," he again pointed to the spot not ten feet from where he had said he had been standing, "and it drowned. Felicity snatched me away in the same instant. And then you and your brother came climbing down from the same direction." He drew out the path behind him as he stood on another step just five feet above the water.

"Gilbert and I?" The blond alpha confirmed. He was seeing things, images flash by his mind's eye. Large paw prints in fresh mud, a parting of bushes to spy a pair of children happily searching through the water for small treasures. A large black shape that shone unlike the rock around it and moved with thick muscle. The memory. It was so fuzzy around the edges, though Gilbert's loud obnoxious voice rung easily in his ears.

/i /"Look at the size of it, that thing is huge!"/i /

"Uh-huh. You came to make a sure I was okay. Though Felicity was hard pressed to let me go." Feli said with another nod as he jumped the last two feet into the water with a loud echoing, sploosh. "I made it out with the pearl, and I gave it to you then, as a thank you. I never knew what you did with it though." He said walking up to his alpha with a thoughtful smile.

"I don't know vhere it is right now either." Ludwig's mind was busy piecing together the fragments of images that had come back to him. The pearl wasn't in his memory just an empty hand held out to him but he knew it must have been there once. He made a vague mental note to look for the pearl when he returned home.

Feli looked at him almost expectantly, waiting for any sign that this trip had helped at all. The morning light shot fine gold through his warm brown eyes, making him loom quite dazzling, and Ludwig thought for a moment his heart reached out for the omega. But as quickly as it was there it wasn't, and he felt only that soft, sweet, nervous not nervous feeling again in his chest. He smiled slightly down at the man before him.

"There are memories tied to here. I remember the cat, its the one laid out on the floor my room isn't it?" He asked him. Feli nodded with a happily relaxed smile now. The skin had always been well kept, and while the thing still sent shivers down his spine, he liked it much better laid out rather than hidden away somewhere either.

"It's a the reason you have a paw print tattooed on a your arm." He added. He spared a glance at the black swirling ink on his left shoulder, and then returned his full attention to the omega in front of him. He nodded, understanding. After awhile, the print had bothered him. He had always known it was something important, he just never really knew why until now.

"So, if that's the beginning? What happened next?" He asked curiously. If he had reacted so well to this one, he wanted to see more. Feli grinned, showing a full set of white teeth. He really was quite beautiful in the yellow morning light, the way it crated a halo in his hair and turned his eyes molten. The way the water made his dark blue pants cling to his lithe figure...

No. No. He wasn't going to there. Not about Feli. He'd seen enough omegas done wrong by them, he wasn't going to start thinking like them.

"Vee~ Well..."

_A/N: Sorry about this being a bit late by the way. I've been a bit caught up with home drama and attempting to find a job other than feeding my pastor's cats. So here we go, into the past to get through the future. This aught to be fun da?_


	11. Rattled Bones

_A/N: So here is my next chapter. And I must say this. My summer sucks this year. My moms boss just died on August fifth. She was such a spunky up beat person. And now I don't get to listen to her on the radio in the morning on my to school this year. I don't if I'm necessarily mourning. I did enough with Ryan. I just don't think I have anymore in me to mourn. So here's to another life gone, but one less aching soul in the world._

_Again, this story is dedicated to all those who have lost loved ones, and those lost loves themselves. Steve, Savanna, Karri, you are now on that list. _

_Now my amazing reviewers! Those few people that keep me going. Seriously people I feel so alone over here! I am not above begging for reviews. So for now thank you billions of bunches to..._

_I.F.T.S._

_And Coolcat101s_

_Now grab a cookie from the plate, sit back and read! Read away over the rainbows and blue skies!_

_I am insane aren't I?_

"Ve~ This is the Bone Sea. Where all the skulls of people and raptors past have been returned to the ocean." Feli and Ludwig had headed away from the village limits today after two weeks re learning the lay out, to the far most northern beach on the east side of the large island. Easily a half day's trek by casaraptor, they had left early this morning, and it was already past noon. And despite his empty stomach growling, Feli knew better than to go in search of a fruit tee or even attempt to fish. You did not eat on a journey to the Bone Sea, for it would anger the spirits that could no longer partake of such things.

"Why are we here," Ludwig began as he slowly dismounted from Berlitz and fallowed Feli to the edge of the cliff, "I know I lost my parents, but why come here now. I know its not common to visit the dead." He asked. Feli didn't respond as he stood at the cliff's edge. The low ferns and tangled vines across the ground ended several meters back from the drop, and the raptors refused to go any further, as if scared of what lay beyond. Feli however showed none of that fear as he slipped to his knees in the dust covering the ancient magma cliffs. He bowed his head with his hand folded in his lap in silent prayer before opening his soft amber eyes to peer down into the sharp cut cove below.

Ludwig approached slowly, respectfully. And when he reached the edge and looked down he couldn't help the sharp intake of breath. The sea bellow was the same clear blue as the rest of the ocean around the islands. Green sea grass swirled with the tide on the bottom, maybe twelve feet under the surface, which was another good fifty feet down. The cliffs around were as black as any other with the thick layers of volcanic ash, lava, and water cooled obsidian. Yet settled in piles, and half buried in patches of sand, and poking up between the long swishing green blades, were skulls. Hundreds and hundreds of skulls.

All kinds, from the smallest of but toddler children, to the massive, pointed, and hallow ones of the oldest and largest casaraptors. Lower jaw bones had often been separated from the upper portions, and all of them had been bleach white by long time sun exposure. He winced as he watched a human skull, adult by the size, picked up by the tide and thrown again st the cliff, so that it spider webbed with cracks. He noticed others that bore similar markings from being tossed about. And others that were flat out missing pieces.

Ludwig slowly sank to his knees beside the brunette as the omega had, and sent up a silent prayer of his own almost automatically. This place invoked a feeling in him. Not the fuzzy, warm ones that most of the places he had re visited lately had. No this one was far more foreboding, and sorrowful, and left a bitter taste in his mouth like the herbs Kiku had made him eat for pain.

Opening his eyes once more he glanced over to Feli and found his eyes tracing something in the water. He fallowed his line of sight, and soon icy blues alighted on the pale gray form of a strange creature cruising into the cove. It had flat horizontal fluke (tail) fins, and elegant rounded pectoral and dorsal fins. It twisted almost playfully in the water, showing a pinkish under belly. It possessed a muzzle of sorts, though stunted and round. Over all it somewhat resembled one of the great sharks of the deep waters. Yet it was far to small to be even a juvenile one, being only about ten feet long to the sharks fifty, and the fins were turned the wrong way and rounded, not sharply cut.

"What is it?" He whispered curiously. Feli glanced at him for a second. His eyes were just as curious yet held a soft sadness as they should in a place such as this. If it weren't for the bones, one might have called it beautiful, but as it was, it was still a sad beauty to behold. Like when you see that single blossoming flower placed over a long forgotten grave on gray dreary mornings

"No one knows really. They live together in groups, but only one ever comes in at a time. Kiku once told me that they take the souls of those whose bones rest here back out to deeper water and then throw them up to gods in the sky when they leap." Feli explained quietly as his gaze fallowed after the creature as it circled in the cove, nuzzling through the bones, as if looking for something. It left a large casaraptor skull and then turned sharply left into another pile. Jabbing its muzzle into a small human skull, that of a child really, it wheeled about and darted from the cove much faster than it had come.

They sat in a somewhat comfortable silence just watching where the soul retriever had disappeared. No others entered after it, though a few oddly assorted small fish did. Ludwig was still vaguely curious though.

"Feli, why are we here?" He asked in a whisper once more. This time Feli fully faced him turning away from the hauntingly alluring water before and below them. His eyes swam with sadness and if the blond alpha wasn't mistaken, sympathy.

"Your father died not long after we first met, in a great shark attack. And I never really knew either of my parents. You brought me here once, in the height of dry season, to honor all of them." The omega explained with a split second glance back at the sea below. Ludwig looked back to the swirling cove for a moment. Another light human skull was caught up in the tide, and smashed against the rough black cliffs. A shiver ran up his spine, and he winced once again at the sight. Feli's look gained a new concerned sparkle, but Ludwig didn't noticed as he slipped halfway back into a more recent memory.

One of a small skeleton left half buried in the white hot sands of a brown and lifeless little island. Makeshift drift wood and grass huts lined the crusty and dry land behind him as he watched the wind re-bury and un-bury different parts of the once human body. The brittle white bones looked as if they might dissolve into powder and be carried off with the wind as the sand was. A scrape of spare leather still clung around the long dead vertebrae of the neck, identifying the body as that of a little blond girl he once knew...

Another one gone...

Like far, far too many others...

Dead... on a dead island...

"Ludwig?" The omega prince's worried tone brought him back from the waking half nightmare. It could have been worse. He met swimming honey eyes that glinted with worry. "Are you alright. Ve~ You looked scared of something?" Feli asked. He shook his head to rid himself of the last of the memory.

"I am fine. Just, this place brought up a bad memory. I'm alvight now though." He said standing and brushing the dust from his pant legs. Feli slowly copied him and watched as Ludwig head back to Berlitz who waited at the tree line. The casaraptor was as worried as the omega trailing behind and cooed to his partner in such a manner. The blond alpha patted his neck in reassurance.

"To early for this one?" Feli asked as Felicity came forward to meet him through the trees. Ludwig nodded hesitantly not looking away from Berlitz at all, still somewhat haunted but the image if the swirling sea of bones behind him. He didn't want to talk about it right now.

"To early. Maybe something a bit... easier?... to recall tomorrow?" He said. Feli voiced his agreement, but it appeared as though it never reached his ears. He simply turned Berlitz around away from the cliff side, mounted, and trotted off into the distance. He watched the green and yellow plume of his tail vanish and blend into the thickly foliage. Felicity nudged his side and looked after the blue raptor with the same concern her partner expressed. He leaned over her head and wrapped his arms around her neck from above. He rested his cheek against her cool red scales and watched the tall pale form disappear completely with a soft sigh.

"He's remembering things. But he still so distant from me Felicity... what do I do?" He asked the she-raptor quietly. His own voice sounded detached from his body to his ears. It held a quality of longing, one that wished to be held and comforted instead of left behind. Felicity cooed in he attempts to comfort him but while it was no less appreciated, it wasn't human comfort.

"Feli!" He looked up sharply as the brush rustled and Ludwig reappeared on a dancey Berlitz. The blue casaraptor was anxious to get away from the spirits that filled the air. Even if his master could not sense them, he could, and he did not like it. "Vhat are you vaiting for? I thought you vere right behind me. Come on." The blond said. Feli could feel the pull of alpha influence in the air, tinged with worry. He lifted away from his casaraptor's neck and blinked rapidly up at him for a moment.

"Oh nothing. Vee~ I was just thinking." He said simply before hoisting himself up into Felicity's now well worn saddle. The old shark skin was still smooth and sound as the day it had been made. Ludwig narrowed blazing blue eyes on him for a moment in disbelief, but seemed to accept the excuse as he waited for Felicity to take up position beside Berlitz. Feli sighed to himself before nudging Felicity to step up next to the blue casaraptor. When they drew even, the blond alpha gave a commanding nod, and the two set off away from the striking yet haunting grounds.

_A/N: Well I have another funeral to attend on Saturday. Though no traveling half way across the country necessary this time thank goodness. Still its sad to see such a wonderfully bright and energetic person gone from the world. _

_Until next time you have this new information to ponder and mull over. What's with this dusty island that Ludwig knows of? Will Ludwig ever remember his old love for him? Or will he have to fall in love all over again? Well dorogoy (hint: its Russian), you'll just have to wait and find out._


End file.
